How to Train Your Plasmid
by DracoWolf316
Summary: The Hairy Hooligans are a splicer group in Rapture.  And after escaping a Big Sister, Hiccup finds a lab with a plasmid that changes his whole life.  Now, he must find out what's really going on in Rapture, and how his plasmid is involved in all of it.
1. Chapter 1 : I Need Adam

**A/N:** Alright! Starting to upload stories again. Sorry to those who are expecting more from my other stories. Truth be told, I'm not sure if they'll ever be continued. So far, I'm only able to come up with stories for Mass Effect, How to Train your Dragon, Bioshock, Spyro, and Zelda. Not to mention the college process and trying to get my applications out for scholarships has kept me occupied. However, I'll still try to work on fanfics. This one here is a crossover I came up with for How to Train Your Dragon, and Bioshock. A hard crossover, but I think I've made it work. Hope you think so too! Read and enjoy.

* * *

><p>(Note: The kids from How to train your dragon will be about 19 or 20 in this fanfic.)<p>

Chapter 1: I need Adam

Hiccup was looking for people to kill. People to take Adam from. He needed it. The voices would go away then. He wouldn't be bothered anymore by the pesky voices.

"Where is the Adam?" He asked out loud. The splicers around him laughed like insane people, which is what they had become after splicing.

"We'll get it when we find it shrimp!" One said sternly. It was Hiccup's father, Stoick the Thuggish Splicer. You may think that because he was a lower splicer type that he wouldn't be a leader. Wrong. Using only his hammer, he has killed even Big Daddies with one blow. Many suspected he had a bit of Brute splicing in him at the same time.

"I want the Adam. The voices will go away then." Hiccup said with an exhausted laugh. One of the kids next to him shoved him. It was Snotlout, the Leadhead Splicer. He was surprisingly more accurate than any other splicer of his type. He had also gathered any more weapons than the regular machine gun or pistol.

"Leave off weakling! When we get Adam, you get the least." He cackled.

"Yeah, you have less body to have Adam, so you get less Adam!" Someone else said. It was the two twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Ruffnut was a Houdini splicer with Incinerate! as her ability. Tuffnut was also a Houdini Splicer, but one of the few who use Winter Blast as their ability. They constantly argued, most of the time was with themselves, the rest was with the voices.

"Leave off you two. And SHUT UP!" He directed the last part to the voices. They were talking again.

"_Kill them…kill them all…you get more this way…you must rid this paradise of parasites…kill the parasites."_ They were constantly nudging him to kill his fellow splicers, but what could he do. He wasn't even a thuggish splicer. He had overdosed on Adam one too many times, and the result was that he became deformed a bit, with less muscle strength. The only reason he was alive, was because his father, even in his crazy state of mind, wanted him to be alive.

"Wait!" Stoick shouted, sniffing the air. The others eagerly waited.

"Could it be?" He asked. He suddenly began to run. The others all hooted and shouted as they ran with him, knowing that Adam had been found at last! Hiccup was having a hard time keeping up. His slow legs were holding him up. The others ran around a corner. Hiccup followed. When he turned the corner, there was a Big Daddy, its helmet smashed in with blood and air leaking out of the suit. A little Sister was crying nearby. Stoick raised his hand, with a greedy glare. The Little Sister screamed.

"Mr. B! Save me Mr. B!" She wailed. Stoick grasped her in his hand and tore open her stomach. He fished around her insides, the little sister screaming before dying. He finally pulled out a slug.

"ADAM!" He shouted. Everyone cheered. Suddenly, there was a loud groaning sound. Hiccup, who was in the back, was the first to turn around. Behind them, was another Big Daddy! Its eyes were glowing a red color, and its drill was spinning like mad.

"Help!" Hiccup shouted. Stoick ran forward, cursing the whole time. Ruffnut and Tuffnut exploded in scarlet and sapphire roses and fog, only to reform in a different spot, flinging fireballs and ice blocks at the Big Daddy. Snotlout took out one of his weapons, a Shotgun, and began to shoot at the head with it. All Hiccup could do was stand to the side, covering his head. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, the splicers killed the second big daddy. Hiccup peaked an eye open. Everyone, from the kids to the adults were picking the Big Daddy dry. Hiccup started to go for scraps too, but he was pushed away.

"It's mine pipsqueak! I got it fair and square!" Spitelout shouted at him. Hiccup just watched as everyone got what they got, and ran away. There was nothing left but an eye from the corpse. The Little Sister and the other Big Daddy were also stripped down. Hiccup sighed.

"No quiet today." He muttered. Stoick called everyone to follow, as there was still Adam to be harvested.

* * *

><p>A single red glow emanated from above the splicers. In the shadows on the ceiling was a Big Sister. It was focusing in on the corpses, or what was left, of the Big Daddies and the Little Sister. Her angry red eye focused in on a few faces: A large man with a beard and hammer, two twins pulling at a Big Daddy Helmet, a grizzly man with a shaved face, and a kid with a shotgun. But when her eyes turned onto the one in the back, the glow softened from red to yellow. He was the one who covered his eyes at the massacre. He wanted no part of it…NO! He wanted to salvage parts too! He was no better than the rest of the trash. Her glow went red again. She knew though, that since there were too many of them, that she would have no chance. She growled. The small one suddenly looked up at the noise. It didn't matter, though for there was no one there.<p>

* * *

><p>Hiccup woke up. Surrounding him was the rest of the splicers. They had all taken rest in a hallway. Two splicers were standing guard at either end of the hallway. Hiccup felt the need to go to the bathroom. He carefully stood up and walked silently through the crowd. He flinched as one of the two guards raised a weapon at him, a crazed look in his eyes. He quickly rushed past to another room, looking around before unzipping his pants. It didn't really matter it wasn't a bathroom. The room was trashed anyways, so peeing wouldn't do much more. But As Hiccup was about to finish, a growling sound came from above. Hiccup froze.<p>

"_Kill them…Kill them all…you will die now…you weren't good enough…you will die soon…"_ The voices acted up in his head again.

"Make it stop!" He shouted. Suddenly, a loud growl was heard from above. Hiccup looked up, now knowing the growl wasn't a hallucination. A single red circle glowed at him from above. Hiccup screamed.

"Big Sister!" He shouted. There were numerous yelps from outside the room, as the splicers woke up to his screams. The Big Sister noticed this, and grabbed him. He screamed as she ran through the hallway, through rooms they had passed before, and down stairways. The sounds were getting farther and farther away. Hiccup was crying.

"This is the end. I'm gonna die. I don't want to die!" He shouted.

"_You will die…You WILL DIE!" _The voices taunted at him. Hiccup was screaming. Suddenly, the Big Sister tripped. Hiccup went flying. The Big sister noticed this, and began to scramble for him. Hiccup quickly got up and ran. He wasn't fast enough however, as the Big Sister was now only four feet away, her extraction needle out towards him. Then, he noticed a dumbwaiter up ahead. He made a jump for it. He missed the needle, but when he landed into, the rope strained and broke loose. The Dumbwaiter was now without support, and it began to hurtle downward, a screaming Hiccup inside it. The Big Sister was at the top, watching as he escaped her. She pounded her fist against the wall.

* * *

><p>Hiccup felt his stomach leap into his throat, his entire body feeling more weightless than before. He was panicking.<p>

"_I'm going to die! I'm gonna die!"_ He screamed in his head. Suddenly, the whole dumbwaiter stopped. Hiccup was flung into the bottom, bruising his whole right arm.

"Ow." He said. He noticed there was an opening. HE quickly scampered out, not wanting to be in the dangerous thing anymore. The first thing he noticed was the two bodies at the bottom, underneath the dumbwaiter.

"That's why I'm alive." He said to himself. He looked around. He appeared to be in some sort of lab, some bodies lying about here and there. Hiccup slowly walked through, careful not to make a sound. You never know what might be lurking there. After a while, Hiccup found a door.

"Yes! A way out!" He said with glee. He rushed over and opened it. There was another room, though this one had chemicals in vials and different tools. Hiccup looked around. He recognized some of the empty vials. A few were for Incinerate! Plasmids, a few others once had Telekinesis, and still others had all sorts of plasmids.

"People must have made Plasmids here before." He said to himself. He noticed one body on the floor. It looked like he was reaching for something before he died. Hiccup looked at him closely. There was a dog tag around his neck. Hiccup picked it up and read it.

"3160?" He said out loud. He then noticed what the doctor was trying to reach. There was a massive safe on the far wall. Hiccup scurried over to it. It was a combo lock, with four numbers.

"Four numbers? Wait, the dog tags had four digits." Being curious, he punched in the numbers. With a hiss, the safe opened. Hiccup peered inside. There was another Plasmid vial inside, but this one was full, and it had an unusual color to it. Instead of the traditional red, it was bright neon green with black cloud-like swirls floating inside. Hiccup was now excited. It was the first time he ever found a full plasmid! And with no one around to snatch it away from him. He looked around, and found a needle. He quickly ran over, picked it up, and ran back to the plasmid. He stuck the needle inside, draining the container completely, before taking it out. He hesitated at this point.

"_Is this a good idea? Will taking in a plasmid be good for me?"_ he shook his head.

"_Yes, I need this! If I am to survive without the tribe, I must protect myself!" _ He jabbed the needle into his arm and released the plasmid into his blood. As soon as it was empty, however, he instantly regretted it. The pain was excruciating.

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Remember to review at the bottom! And no flames, just constructional criticism.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 : I'm a Super Plasmid

**A/N:** Not too many reviews, so hopefully after this one I'll get a little more. College prep is difficult though, so don't expect too many updates for a while.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: I'm a Super Plasmid<p>

Hiccup's eyes fluttered open. He was lying on his back, in the same room as before. But now, everything seemed brighter, and there was more color than before. He slowly stood up. His head felt like it was on fire.

"What happened?" He wondered out loud.

"_**You injected yourself with me, that's what happened."**_ Hiccup groaned.

"Why can't you just leave me alone!" He shouted, clutching his head.

"_**Well, first off, this is the first time we've talked."**_ Hiccup froze. This was the first time a voice in his head answered him! But he quickly shook his head. It was still a voice. And they would never leave him alone if he accepted them.

"Just go away. I don't want you in my head. You'll batter me like the other voices." He stated.

"_**What other voices?"**_ The voice asked. Hiccup just then realized it was true. There was nothing else. It was finally quiet. For the first time, he could only hear his surroundings. He suddenly felt like laughing. He began to chuckle, which then began to grow into a deep laugh. Except this time, there was no deranged sound to it. It was a genuine, sane laugh.

"I can't believe it! I'm finally alone!" He shouted.

"_**Well, yes and no."**_ Hiccup's moment of happiness was quickly destroyed by those words.

"Okay, what the heck are you? Why can't I hear the other voices anymore?" He shouted.

"_**Remember that Plasmid? That 'plasmid' as the scientists called it, contained my consciousness in it. So, when you received my DNA, you also received my consciousness, from before I died."**_Hiccup suddenly felt queasy.

"D-died?" He asked the voice. "You're…a g-ghost?"

"_**No, I am not a ghost" **_The voice said in annoyance. _**"When my DNA was used in the making of the plasmid, my mind and soul was also incorporated into it. When the scientists began to experiment with me, anyone who used me couldn't handle my energy, and died. That's why it was in the vault. They wanted to keep experimenting with me, but they wanted me to be kept away."**_The voice sighed.

_** "Several years past, and I grew bored. But then, you showed up. At first, I thought I was in trouble, seeing you with that crazed look, and those bumps all over you. But then, when you injected me, I was finally able to bond with someone for the first time. I felt safe."**_

Hiccup was feeling better by the minute. He was finally rid of his voices, he was feeling stronger, and the voice had no ill will. But then, he noticed his body. There were no more bumps in his skin. in fact, his muscle density had significantly grown, albeit not that much.

"Wait, how is it I don't hear the other voices? Why do I look so...normal? And feel so strong?"

"_**Because of two things. A prototype cure-all tonic was mixed in the plasmid. It would regenerate anyone as fast as a Little Sister could. The second reason is I was no ordinary creature. I was a dragon."**_Hiccup felt his heart skip a beat.

"A…dragon? I thought they didn't exist! And even if you were, how do you know so much about the science and stuff that went on down here?" Hiccup heard the dragon sigh.

"_**Dragons did exist, at one point. We were brought to extinction many centuries ago, long enough that our bodies were never found, but soon enough that our presence was immortalized in human tales and myths. As to why I understand your science? Well, scientists here found my body perfectly preserved at the bottom of the ocean, pressurized in an air tight cavern of rock,while they started drilling for the base of the city. When they began working on plasmids, they used my DNA to make the plasmid you injected. From that moment on, I could hear, see and learn what had happened in my absence. They then mixed in the prototype cure-all. The cure-all tonic contained modified DNA of the Adam Slugs, making them produce Adam and Eve to fuel me, since I was too powerful to even possess without either. This is why you aren't crazy anymore. The constant source of Adam and Eve are satisfying your addiction. Along with the cure-all restoring your psyche, you returned to a normal state of mind."**_

Hiccup shook his head. He only understood some of what the dragon said; the rest was gibberish.

"So, what else can this, "Super plasmid" do?" Hiccup asked.

"_**What else can **_**I**_** do. I am the plasmid, so you shall address me as a being."**_ The dragon's voice huffed.

"Okay, what else can **you** do?" Hiccup restated.

"_**You are able to generate my abilities. My hardened skin, my sharp claws, my teeth, my eyes, anything that my body had is at your fingertips."**_ It explained. Hiccup was now excited.

"Sweet!" He shouted.

"_**Now that that's all out of the way, may I ask you as to how you even found me?"**_Hiccup's eyes widened. He was still stuck in the lab! He looked around. There seemed to be no way out, except…

"Well, I was trying to get out of here, but the only exit is a broken dumbwaiter." He said hopelessly.

"_**Well then, climb it."**_ The Dragon's voice said.

"You say that as if it was nothing! It'll take me forever to get up there!"

"_**Have you even been paying attention?"**_ The dragon said, annoyed. _**"Use my claws! Generate them!"**_ Hiccup shook his head.

"How do I do that?" He asked.

**_"Think about them. Imagine yourself with claws instead of hands and feet." _**The voice lectured.

"Um...okay." Hiccup said. He felt nervous now, knowing what the plasmid did to others who used it. He looked at his hands. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

"_Claws…Claws…Claws…"_ He spoke out loud in his head. As he said this, he saw a mental image of himself. His arms and legs suddenly enlarged a bit, turning black. His skin began to look dryer, sectioning into large groups of scales. His legs straightened for a moment before sectioning into three parts, like an anthro animal. Finally, his fingers grew out and hardened into claws, black as the scales that covered his body.

The whole time, Hiccup felt a foreign sensation spread all throughout his body, focusing into his arms and legs. When the sensation stopped, he opened his eyes. Needless to say, he was both awed and freaked out at the same time.

"Amazing." He uttered. His arms and legs had become as they had in his head.

"_**Not bad for your first time. You should be able to do the transformations within a second as you practice with them."**_The voice congratulated.

"Thanks. Now, for the real challenge." He stated. He walked awkwardly towards the dumb-waiter shaft, trying to steady himself on his newly shaped legs. He finally made it, falling over only once. He scattered the wreckage of the waiter, and carefully moved over the bodies into the shaft. His claws instantly dug into the metal walls inside.

"Wow these are sharp!" Hiccup commented.

"_**Of course, dragon scales are the hardest substance besides diamonds in the world."**_The voice said egotistically.

"Okay, let's do this." Hiccup said. He climbed all the way in, and began to scale the inside of the shaft.

* * *

><p>The Big sister was lurking around the room where the splicer tribe recently set up camp. They had stuck around for a while near that other place, but then they traveled to this spot, in a whole new building. The little one was not with them. She growled a bit. Even though the whole tribe was to blame for the deaths of the Big Daddies and Little Sister, the small one was still the only person to ever get away from her alone. And she wanted to end this embarrassment to herself soon. She slinked away from the tribe, and exploded in a shower of roses and fog, teleporting to another part of the building.<p>

* * *

><p>It might not be well explained, but basically Hiccup now has a talking plasmid within a plasmid.(We need to mix deeper. <em>Injection.<em> LOL) Anyway's Hiccup can now turn his body into that of a dragon, and the Big Sister is still on the hunt for him. What will happen next? You won't find out until more reviews come in. It's tough, but that's life...that's life...that's what, all people saaaaaaayyyy...ahem. yes, well, that's all folks.


	3. Chapter 3 : Teamwork

**A/N:** Okay! Here's the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Team work<p>

In the Dumbwaiter shaft, holes could be seen on the left and right walls, going up in a vertical line. Nearly 200 ft. up, Hiccup was punching holes in the walls with his claws, getting a good grip before removing his clawed-legs from underneath and pulling them up before kicking them through at a higher spot. Hiccup had been doing this for nearly half an hour, yet he still was only a quarter of the way backup.

"So," Hiccup asked out loud, "Did you have a name, or rather, DO you have a name?"

"_**I did have one, but unfortunately I forgot it after I had died. The only things I could remember in that plasmid vial were half my memories, and my natural instincts."**_Hiccup felt bad now.

"Do you WANT a name? Because I can't keep calling you 'Dragon' now can I?" There was a pause. Hiccup stopped climbing for a moment and waited.

"Is there anything about your physical appearance that can help?" Finally the dragon answered.

"_**Well, the only striking details of me are I was faster than any other dragon species, I could blend in with the night sky, and my teeth retract when producing my fire bolts. I never miss."**_The last part was full of pride. Hiccup thought a bit.

"How about…Quickwing?" The dragon snorted.

"_**Sorry, but that name sounds to idiotic."**_He chuckled.

"Acufire?" Hiccup again suggested. The Dragon seemed to think about it.

"_**No, it's better for a name that makes someone seem weak, so they can surprise their enemies with their strength. It was how the naming was done back then."**_ Hiccup chuckled. He thought The Dragon would want a greater name for the skills he boasted. Hiccup thought some more.

"How about…Toothless?" He asked. This time, a sense of emotion was given as an answer.

"I take it you like it?" Hiccup pleasantly asked.

"_**It's alright. It'll do."**_ Toothless answered. Hiccup was pleased, now able to give the voice a name. He was about to start climbing again, when the shaft began to shake.

"Um, what was that?" Hiccup asked.

"_**I don't know, just run for the nearest opening! If the shaft caves in on us, we'll never escape!" **_Hiccup didn't waste any time. He began to sprint up the walls, his arms and legs moving as swiftly as a cat's. Sure enough, Hiccup's better vision could see rubble falling past him. Suddenly, water began to drip onto him.

"Shoot! The weak shaft must be giving into the water pressure! This whole place will be flooded!" Hiccup said frantically. Suddenly, his eyes caught sight of a small opening on the side. Without a moment to lose, he jumped up the rest of the way, and climbed through just as a 3-ton jet of water crashed down the chute with the debris. Hiccup was now safe, for the time being.

"Now what? I can't leave that opening there, the water will come in as soon as it's filled up at the bottom." He stated.

"_**Find a plate of metal, I don't care if you need to tear one from the walls, just grab something."**_Toothless demanded. Hiccup looked around and finally saw a few spare sheets of metal leaning up against an unfinished wall. He grabbed four and ran back. The water was slowly starting to rise.

"Okay, now what!" Hiccup frantically asked.

"_**Use my fire breath. Think of my mouth and you will have it. Just remember to retract your teeth when using it, or else they will be melted down."**_Hiccup did as he told. Within seconds, the same process occurred, except this time, the mental image was of his nose and mouth growing out into a snout. He opened his eyes, and he saw black scales all along his new mouth.

"How do I breath the fire!" He asked.

"_**Think! When you need to breathe, your tube switches to your lungs. When you eat, your tube switches to your stomach. Now, go breath fire. And when breathing flames, breathe very slowly, for anything more than a breeze will make the stream of fire a deadly ball of fire."**_

Hiccup nodded and placed the four plates on the ground. He wiggled his jaw a little, and his teeth suddenly retracted, leaving him with gums. He then focused on his tube. He breathed deeply, but this time, it wasn't from his lungs, but from a third tube. With a pucker, he breathed. A steady stream of blue fire came from his mouth, melting the plates together into one large plate. He carefully picked it up as he finished, noting his skin didn't burn, and he was lifting 100 lbs. He ran over to the hole, where the water was now starting to flow in. He slammed it against the hole, the water behind it pushing it back towards him. He quickly began breathing his fire stream all around it. The Water slowly turned from a fall, to a few trickles, to tiny drops. Finally, the hole was sealed. Hiccup sighed.

"_**Well done! It would have taken a normal dragon many years to learn what you did."**_ Toothless said, impressed.

"Well, I had a great teacher." Hiccup said with a smile.

"_**Well, now the question comes, where to now."**_ Toothless asked, _**"Because I'm certain you were not here before finding me."**_ Hiccup took a look around and found it to be true. He was now in some sort of kitchen, with food half-way prepared and blood everywhere.

"Man, this place gives me the creeps." Hiccup shuddered.

"_**Why? Is it because there are no lights, or because of the blood?"**_Hiccup shook his head.

"No, I saw plenty of that back with my group. It's just the kitchen in general. I remember my mom dying in one, right after a crazed splicer broke in. She was stabbed through the heart by him, and I watched in hiding as he cut her up into tiny pieces." Toothless was silent for a while. A feeling of regret and sorrow came from him.

"_**I'm sorry to hear that." **_Toothless finally said.

"It's all right. I was too young and insane to really remember her, so I don't feel as sad. But I always get uneasy whenever I'm in a kitchen now."

"_**You aren't alone. I lost my parents before I died." **_Hiccup was surprised.

"Sorry about that." He said. "If you don't mind me asking, how did it happen?"

"_**It was right after I completed my training. We were flying over the ocean around the area Rapture now stands, when we were attacked by a dragon clan of the area, and were forced to fight back. I was told by my parents to flee the fight, but while I was, a dragon broke away and attacked me. My tailfin was torn off, and I could no longer fly. I plummeted to the water, and before I hit the surface, I saw my parents fall, blood dripping from their bodies."**_ Hiccup now felt sorry for Toothless. Sure, he lost his mother, but Toothless lost everything that day.

"Sorry I brought it up." He apologized. Toothless sighed.

"_**Don't worry, Sometimes it helps to look back. Because if we try to forget the way our loved ones died, it's like disgracing them in the afterlife, as if their deaths were nothing."**_ Hiccup smiled at this.

"Thanks. Now, I don't remember this place, but if we can get to a central structure of the city, or find a map, we might be able to find my group." Toothless gave a grunt.

"_**Okay, but for the time being, it would probably be best if you returned to normal. If I am correct, people are now insane from Adam withdrawal, and I'm sure they won't like seeing something like you."**_ Hiccup nodded. He thought about his normal human shape. The tingling feeling appeared and disappeared as his mental image returned to normal. He opened his eyes once it stopped and looked down. Normal hands, normal legs, and no visible snout.

"well, let's go see where we are."

* * *

><p>Stoick was leading his group in a fight against another group of splicers. They had attacked them, thinking they were easy pickings. However, Stoick's Splicer brethren were more than a match for them. Stoick was bashing in the head of one, grinning sadistically as he went limp. Snotlout was firing his machine gun at a group of three splicers, while Ruffnut and Tuffnut distracted them. Spitelout, Snotlout's father, was throwing grenades at other people, laughing insanely as their bodies combusted.<p>

"Keep it up! We'll get there Adam yet!" Stoick shouted to everyone. Finally, the 5 splicers still alive out of the 30 retreated into a foggy doorway. The group cheered as they began to look for Adam.

**Thump. Thump. Thump. **

The Splicers looked up from their search. A Bouncer was standing there, along with a Little Sister.

"No! Get away!" The Little Sister screeched. The Bouncer grabbed her and put her behind him, shielding her. Stoick sneered.

"Today is a good day!" He shouted. He quickly ran forward, his hammer at the ready. The Bouncer took one step forward and spun his spear. Unfortunately, Stoick already reached it before it could do anything else. The Helmet detached from the body, the head going with it. The Little Sister began weeping for the loss of her Protector.

"NO! Mr. Bubbles!"

Stoick sneered as he grabbed her. However, he was too preoccupied to notice the air nearby start turning purple. The Big Sister's growl startled him. He dropped the little sister and raised his hammer against the Big Sister. But before he could swing, she disappeared. Stock looked around in alarm.

"Hey! Come back, that's not fair!" He shouted. He didn't notice the Little Sister had also vanished.

* * *

><p>The Big Sister was carrying the Little Sister to a nearby vent. She looked up at her in awe. The Big Sister noticed this, as it patted her head to make her feel better. She finally found one and stopped, raising the Little Sister into the vent.<p>

"Thank you Big Sister." She said, as she crawled inside, groaning.

"I'm ready for beddy-bye Mr. B." She said as she disappeared inside. The Big Sister's glow changed, this time, from yellow to green. Even though she had been made to gather and kill, her sense of caring wasn't all gone. She now looked in the direction of the Group. Her glow changed back to yellow, then red. She was angry that the group had tried once again to kill one of her own Sisters, but she still had other matters to attend to. She still hasn't seen that missing boy, and unless she wanted her personal record destroyed, she had to find him. She exploded in a burst of purple mist again, and reappeared in another building. She walked around on her wedged diving boots, carefully looking around, making sure she didn't miss anything. Suddenly, a cry was heard from behind her. She turned to see a foolish Splicer attempting to kill her with a wrench. Before he got close however, she snapped her fingers. A spark was seen for a split second in the air, before a blast of fire ignited on the Splicer's clothes. He began to wail in pain and anger as he ran around looking for water. But unfortunately, there was nothing. The Splicer finally fell down and stayed there. The Big Sister walked over and rammed her needle into the corpse. The Splicer's blood, filled with Adam, was being sucked out of the body. She sighed in pleasure before taking it out and walking on.

* * *

><p>Stoick looked at the spot where the Little Sister had been, and where the Big Sister had ambushed them. He had never seen anything like that. Even in his state, he could tell that was not normal.<p>

"Everyone, grab your Adam now! We're leaving before any more of those Tin Sisters find us!" They all began to stuff body parts into bags and blood into their mouths. Stoick grabbed his own supply as they all started walking to another part of the building a scout found earlier. In the Mean-time, Stoick began thinking of his son.

"Why'd you have to be you Hiccup?" He asked himself. He shook his head and walked on.

* * *

><p>Once again, sorry if this confuses you. Review! No Flames, just constructional criticism.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 : Hardships

**A/N:** Sorry for the short chapter. This is pretty much a filler. Don't be discouraged if it's not to good, it was written on coffee at 1 in the morning. Anyways, here's the new chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Hardships<p>

Hiccup was scouting around the new building he arrived in since the Dumbwaiter Shaft. It looked like some kind of Storage facility. He walked over to one of the crates and dusted it off.

"Fish?" He read. At this, Toothless made a happy sound in his head.

"_**Fish? I can't remember the last time I had fish! Hiccup, can you eat some of it?"**_Hiccup made a face.

"Toothless! I'm a human being; wouldn't eating it raw make me sick? Besides, how would you even taste it if I'm eating it?"

"_**Well, since we're now bonded, raw fish is now digestible for you. The same idea goes for taste. If you taste it, I do."**_ Hiccup groaned.

"It's probably been here for more than a year anyway. It would smell really bad. It's probably only a pile of bones by now too." Toothless whimpered.

"Come on, don't do that." Hiccup pleaded. Toothless still wined. Hiccup was restraining himself. Finally he gave in.

"Okay, but not these ones. If we find any FRESH fish, then I'll have some." Toothless seemed disappointed, but he stopped whimpering none the less.

"_**Okay."**_ He agreed. They continued on. After a while, they found another room, this one with all sorts of gadgets.

"Okay," Hiccup said, counting on his fingers, "So far there as a secret lab, a kitchen with blood and guts everywhere, and now a room of tools. I'm guessing this part of the building was a research facility once." Toothless gave off a growl suddenly. Hiccup was about to ask why, when something went off in his head. It was as if he saw the whole room without looking, and something was coming up fast from behind.

"_**Look out!"**_ Toothless shouted. Hiccup jumped out of the way just as a lead pipe smashed into the ground where he was before. He looked around to see a Thuggish splicer, a woman, with a butterfly mask on.

"I smell you Parasite!" She spat. "I smell the Adam you took! I need it!" She ran over again and swung it at Hiccup, who once again dodged it. He began to run.

"_**What are you doing! Create my skin, it will defend you!" **_Toothless shouted at him.

"Hey, I can't really concentrate with a Splicer on my heels with malicious intent!" He countered.

"_**Then find a place to hide!"**_ Toothless argued. Hiccup grunted. He began to run faster and as he ran around a corner, he found a long hallway of doors. He quickly opened the nearest one and ran inside, slamming the door in the process. He listened for the Splicer. She ran by, pausing a bit before continuing on her way. Hiccup sighed.

"_**What happened back there!"**_ Toothless demanded.

"I-I-I don't know okay! I was panicking and I couldn't concentrate!"

"_**Hiccup, I may have been in a vial for most of my new life, but even I knew the danger of this place and was always preparing for it! You need to learn to calm down in a fight!" **_Hiccup was beginning to get angry at this. It was his body! And he was only…well, somewhat human, but he still had a human's downfalls.

"Oh, so you frantically flying around as your parents died was you being calm in a fight?" Hiccup shouted. Suddenly, there was silence. Hiccup listened. He couldn't hear anything.

"Toothless?" He asked. His anger was gone. Now he was full of regret.

"Toothless, I'm sorry, I-I was upset, I didn't mean it!" There was still nothing. Hiccup sighed.

"Great, my first real friend, and I drove him away. Why do I always get the short stick in life?" He wondered out loud.

**BANG!**

Hiccup jumped as the door to the room was dented. He saw another dent form in the door.

"I hear you parasite! Give me your ADAM!" It was the same Splicer as before!

"She must have heard our yelling!" He said. There was still no answer.

"Come on Toothless, I need your help! We'll both die if she gets in here!" Toothless wasn't answering. Hiccup began to hyperventilate from fear. He saw the Splicer make another dent, though this time the force made the door cave in a little. Hiccup was frantic. There was nothing in the room to defend himself with, and no other means to escape.

"Come on! What do I do!" Hiccup shouted frantically. He remembered Toothless' words just then.

"You need to learn to calm down in a fight." He repeated. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The sounds of the Splicer faded away. His mind began to cool down. He began to picture himself again. His skin began to harden again, though this time it was his whole body. His whole body was soon covered in shiny, hard scales. As soon as the sensation was over, he opened his eyes. He was now covered in scales.

"Let's do this!" He shouted. The Splicer finally knocked down the door. She took one looked around the room, but there was no one there. She walked around a bit, checking every corner. She didn't see Hiccup land from the ceiling behind her.

"Hello." He said. The Splicer whirled around and whacked him upside the head with her pipe, thinking it would kill him. She was shocked to see that not only did Hiccup not flinch, but her pipe had shattered to pieces.

"No! Look what you did Parasite!" She shouted at him, oblivious to his new skin.

"I'm the parasite?" Hiccup asked. "YOU tried to take Adam you didn't work for. YOU tried to kill someone over it, like a parasite kills their victim. And YOU used another person's tool as a weapon." The Splicer began to back up against the wall, fear now in her eyes.

"I'm no parasite, you are!" Hiccup shouted. And with that, he plowed his fist into her left cheek. She fell unconscious. Hiccup looked at her, making sure she was okay, before letting out a heavy breath. He wasn't about to kill someone over something this stupid.

"Okay, that was intense, huh Toothless?" There was still no answer. Hiccup now felt horrible for saying that.

"Okay, Toothless, just listen. I was angry and scared. You were right to yell at me and I deserved it. I promise not to say anything like that in the future okay?" Toothless still didn't answer. Hiccup sighed.

"Besides, you tried you hardest to save your family, and I think they would be proud." Then, Hiccup heard something. Crying.

"Toothless?" Hiccup croaked.

"_**H-hiccup."**_ Toothless replied in a shaky voice. He was the one crying!

"_**You were right. I did leave my family to die. I didn't try to defend them; I was trying to get away. If I had stayed, then I might have saved them."**_ Hiccup was shocked too.

"Toothless, don't say that. Even if you did go back, you and your family would have still been killed anyway. And you can't change what happened in the past." Toothless sniffled.

"Besides," Hiccup said, "If all that never happened, we probably wouldn't have met. You would be long dead, I would still be insane, and we would both be lonely. But it did happen, and now, here we are, together as friends going through our problems together. You may not realize it, but you were very calm in all those other incidents." Toothless was now just sniffing.

"_**You really think so?"**_ He asked.

"I know so." Hiccup replied. Toothless said nothing. Then, he purred.

"_**Thanks…friend."**_ He said, adding the last part as emphasis. Hiccup smiled.

"You're welcome bud." Hiccup quickly returned to normal, and the two of them left to continue their journey to Hiccup's group.

* * *

><p>Once again, I apologize if this seems sappy. Its just a filler really. There will be more mature content later on, but I'm just trying to show Hiccup's growth from a kid to a man for now. Next chapter will be soon. Review with no flames please!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 : A Miracle

**A/N:** Here it is! Chapter 5! Okay, so now we're up to the point where I'll be making chapters again, so the wait time may be longer between chapters. However, I am also graduating high school this Saturday too, so it won't be much longer between. And without further ado, let's begin!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: A Miracle<p>

* * *

><p>The Big sister was bent down to the ground, memorizing a foot print that was a week old. Normally, this would go without interest for her, but these were very strange footprints. They reminded her of a dog, though much bigger, and it had long claws at each toe. The Big Sister looked around to see if there was anything that might suggest something. She then noticed the welding on the plates near a pillar. She stood up and walked cautiously towards it. When she was close enough, she traced the welding pattern with her finger. Surprisingly, the plating was cold, nearly freezing.<p>

"_There must have been a break in the outer shell."_ She thought to herself. She turned around and walked back to the odd footprint. She noticed it was headed out of the room, only the footprints after it were all shoeprints. Her yellow glow darkened a bit as she headed out of the room.

"_I last saw that smaller one near the Dumbwaiter. He must have escaped through here." _She thought. She began to follow them out of the room. She would find her prey. She would make sure her revenge was taken.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so I've covered Claws, hardened skin, and Fire breathing," Hiccup listed off. "What's next?"<p>

"_**It's up to you. I only give you the power. You need to decide if you need one or more when the time comes."**_Hiccup sighed.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just nervous is all. I mean, this is the first time I was out on my own. And since I'm the one who needs to make decisions on how to survive…" Toothless hummed in agreement. They just walked for a bit longer. Finally, Hiccup felt the need to take a break. Miraculously he found a bench that had escaped Rapture's fall. He sat down as soon as he reached it and sighed.

"Finally, rest!" He said in relief.

"_**I would have thought you'd be more adapted to walking, since that's what you did most of the time in your group." **_Hiccup laughed.

"Yeah, well even we would take breaks now and then." Toothless sighed.

"_**So, what is it you humans DO on breaks?"**_ He asked. Hiccup laughed.

"_**Seriously."**_ Toothless said. Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"You've never had time to yourself?"

"_**I have a few times, but I was too preoccupied with survival than playing."**_

"But what about when you were in the plasmid vial? Didn't anyone talk about anything outside of work?"

"_**A few times, but none of them seemed like the ideal thing for me."**_Hiccup nodded.

"Well, I'm not really sure how to explain it…well, there is I-Spy."

"_**I-Spy?"**_ Toothless asked. Hiccup swore that Toothless' head would be tilted to the right asking this.

"Well, I-Spy is a game when someone tells the other to look for an object in the area. The person can't say the objects name though, and can only give one clue for it."

"_**Oh, okay."**_ Toothless said.

"For example," Hiccup stated. He looked around and saw a lamp post.

"I-Spy something tall." Toothless didn't answer at first.

"_**Is it the sign over us?"**_ He asked. Hiccup shook his head.

"Nope. You get two more tries and you lose." Toothless guessed again, this time on a train car stuck vertically in the ground. The third time he guessed a nearby Vita Chamber.

"Nope, it was the lamp post over there." Hiccup said. Toothless growled.

"_**Come-on, I almost had it!"**_ He shouted. Hiccup laughed.

"Your turn." He said. Toothless was silent. Then.

"_**I-Spy something…THAT WILL KILL US! RUN!" **_Hiccup jumped and rolled off the bench just moments before it exploded.

"You can't catch me! You can't catch me!" Someone shouted behind him. Hiccup turned to see a Nitro Splicer, a lit bomb in his hand. He threw it directly at Hiccup, a whistle emanating from it. He dodged to the right, and his mouth formed into Toothless' snout. He let loose a large blast of fire, its blue glow lighting up the room as it struck its target. The splicer howled in agony as he was lit up. He began to run all over the place to look for water, before collapsing in a charred heap on the floor. Hiccup's face returned to normal, a look of satisfaction on it mixed with sadness.

"I really wish there was a better way of surviving without killing." He said to Toothless.

"_**Do humans not use dead animals to survive?"**_Toothless asked.

"Well it's different when you're killing one of your own species." Hiccup said.

"_**Not so much." **_

He looked around to see if anyone else was hiding in the shadows.

"Well, so much for relaxing." Hiccup remarked.

"_**We should keep going. You don't want to be caught in another trap."**_ Hiccup nodded and started adventuring again, following the tracks down the trolley tunnel. But as he neared, he heard something.

"Hop hop Mr. B! The angels are waiting." A tiny voice was talking at the end, only it was mixed with a deep demonic voice. There was another noise.

**Thump. Thump. Thump.**

".." A deep moan sound came from the same direction.

"_**Okay, even being down here, I never heard that. What is it?" **_Toothless asked in a nervous tone.

"That's a Big Daddy and a Little Sister." Hiccup whispered. Toothless gave a small chuckle.

"_**They can't be that bad with those names."**_

"Oh you'd think that wouldn't you." Hiccup retorted. "Little Sisters are girls ages 8 and under who have Adam slugs in their stomachs. They were made that way so they could produce more Adam for scientists. However, they were soon put to the task of draining Adam from dead bodies. And in order to protect them from Splicers, scientists created Big Daddies. They're men who have been stitched into Diving suits with thick armor. Bouncers usually have a spear or drill to protect them, along with fast speed, while Rosies have a nail gun and Proximity mines."

"_**So basically, bad news, right?" **_Toothless summed up. Hiccup nodded.

"_**Well, even so, we need to go through that way. It's our only route so far."**_

Hiccup sighed.

"Okay, but keep my sixth sense up. I don't want to be surprised." Toothless hummed an agreement. Hiccup slowly walked towards the opening. As he neared, he sensed a small shape and a large one moving around. When he arrived near the entrance, he looked out a bit to scan the area. He saw the two of them, a blonde haired girl in a tattered blue dress, and a large diver with a drill. He noticed the eyes on its helmet. They were still yellow. Hiccup sighed. They hadn't noticed him yet. He formed Toothless' scales on his body. He carefully walked around the room, his scales blending into the shadows.

"_So far so good."_ He thought. He was almost near the trolley tunnel opposite his entrance, when his sense went off.

"Uncivilized, uncouth and uncultivated!" He turned to see dust and stones falling from the ceiling as a clanking sound came from above. He looked up just in time to see a Spider Splicer toss her razors at him. He ran to the side, avoiding them as he formed his scales. The Splicer shrieked and dropped from the ceiling, charging at Hiccup. He backed off, raising his arms to block before slamming into something hard. Suddenly the Splicer stopped running, and jumped up to the ceiling, crawling away as fast as possible.

"What was that?" He wondered.

"ERRRRR! ERRRRR! WAAAAOOOOO!" Hiccup felt something slam into him, sending him flying across the half-way station. He landed on his back, but fortunately he was left unhurt with his scales. He quickly stood up to see thee Bouncer Big Daddy charging at him, eyes now a deep red!

"HOLY CRAP!" Hiccup shouted. He rolled to the side as it nearly pile-drived him into the wall.

"_Great! Of all things I could've bumped into it had to be him!" _ He noticed the Little Sister nearby. She was shouting at Hiccup.

"Go away!" She cried at him. "Mr. Bubbles!" He heard the Bouncer roar behind him. He quickly formed Toothless' arms and legs. As the bouncer ran down, he jumped up high with his legs, going right over him. As he went over, he slashed at the helmet with his claws. Pieces of metal broke off of the helmet. Some of the Bouncer's innards were exposed. The Bouncer howled in pain. Hiccup landed behind it, forming his dragon maw. Retracting his teeth, he fire a bolt of fire at the Bouncer just as it was turning around to ram Hiccup. The fire hit the exposed portion. The Bouncer started to shriek in pain as his body caught fire. It ran around for a while, crashing into walls, and almost running into Hiccup and the Little Sister. It finally ran straight into a wall and fell down. Hiccup waited. It didn't move. The little Sister ran up to the corpse, crying.

"Mr. Bubbles!" She wailed. Hiccup watched as the Little Sister tried pushing the corpse, as if to wake it up. She finally fell to her knees and sobbed. Hiccup felt terrible.

"Why couldn't I have just run from it?" He asked himself.

"_**It would have ended up the same way. It would have followed you, and you would have either gotten killed or killed it anyway." **_Hiccup sighed. He walked over to the Little Sister.

"I'm sorry." He said to her. She looked up at him and grew afraid.

"Stay away! Monster!" She shouted. She was about to run off.

"Wait! You can't survive out there alone!" Hiccup shouted to her. He quickly ran up to her, grabbing her by her shoulders.

"NO! No! NONONO!" She shouted, struggling to break free. Hiccup looked at her. Her skin was pale with revealing veins all over, and her eyes were lit up like fire.

"My god! Why did those people do this to you?" Hiccup gasped.

"_**Hiccup. Try using the Cure-all plasmid." **_Hiccup waited a moment. He began concentrating, holding on to the Little Sister. His Plasmid activated, only the energy was being transported through his arms. He placed one hand on top of the Little Sister's forehead, to calm her. Her pale skin began to gain color. Her veins were engulfed in a pink glow before disappearing beneath her skin. Her eyes finally began to dim, the orange turning white, and the yellow turning into blue eyes. She stopped struggling. Hiccup felt the energy flow back into him, with a red glowing substance following it into his body. He stopped concentrating. He saw her limp form in his arms.

"Wait, I thought this would cure her! I killed her!" He shouted.

"_**No, look at her chest."**_ Toothless said. Hiccup looked down, and saw her chest rising and falling steadily. Hiccup let loose the breath he was holding.

"Thanks Toothless. At least she's normal again." Toothless purred. The Little Sister suddenly stirred. Hiccup realized he still had Toothless' appearance. He quickly shifted back to normal as the Little Sister's eyes opened.

"W-what?" She groaned. "What happened?"

"It's okay. You're safe." He said. She looked up at him.

"Where am I?" She asked. "I want to go home." Hiccup looked around, and saw a vent nearby.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Hiccup said to her. She smiled at him. He picked her up and carried her over to it. He patted her hair as they neared.

"Here you go." He said as he lifted her up to the ledge. She pulled herself up into it.

"Ooooh…I'm ready for (yawn) dream time Mr. B." She said sleepily. Hiccup gave a small frown at this.

"I guess I can't change everything." He said.

"_**The world would be in chaos today if everyone tried to change everything." **_ Toothless remarked. _**"There will always be corruption in any choice someone makes. Although her mind may be corrupted, she is still better than she was before."**_ Hiccup smiled at this.

"Thanks bud." He walked over to the corpse. There was a pouch on its belt. He rummaged through it and found $120.

"Well, at least we have something to get food with." He said, stuffing it into his pocket.

"_**How will we get food with this?"**_ Toothless asked.

"There are boxes around here called vending machines. If I put a certain amount of this money into them, I can get food from it." Toothless gave off an emotion of happiness.

"_**Finally! We don't have to survive off of dead rats."**_ Hiccup laughed.

"Don't get too excited. We still have to find a Vending Machine." He began to walk down the other trolley tunnel.

* * *

><p>The Big Sister walked through a hallway in a lab-building. She was keeping an eye out for any signs of trouble or danger.<p>

"_Where could that little Splicer have gone too?"_ She wondered. Suddenly, there was a noise to her right! She whirled around, her fingers catching on fire for Incinerate! She looked around. There was a Little Sister Vent nearby. A figure was looking out of it. The Big Sister lowered her hand and walked over. The Little Sister looked up at her, though when she did, The Big Sister got a surprise. The Little Sister looked…normal.

"Hi Big Sister!" She called to her. The Big Sister walked over, shaking her head.

"Big Sister! I feel so much better! A nice man helped me!" The Big Sister tilted her head in confusion.

"Yeah! He had messy hair and a green shirt, like a leprechaun!" Big Sister suddenly grew alarmed. Her glow changed from yellow to red. The Little Sister became scared and crawled back down the vent. The Big Sister noticed this and calmed down, turning yellow again.

"_That guy. It has to be him."_She thought. But now, instead of revenge, she felt…strange.

"_Why did he save her? HOW did he?"_ This new information began to affect her mind. As if her whole reason of existence was being challenged. She was told she had to kill to survive, that everyone killed to survive. And yet, here was a guy who preserved life instead of taking it. The Big sister shook her head, trying to get these thoughts out of her head.

"_No! He may have helped my sister, but he still escaped me, and I wouldn't stop trying to find him until one of us is dead."_ She backed up from the vent and jumped up to the ceiling, scurrying through the room up to the door. She jumped down and ran though, her bronze armor gleaming in the flickering lights.

* * *

><p>Hiccup was lying under a derailed trolley car. He was in a relaxed position, with a few wrappers around him.<p>

"Hey, Toothless." He asked him.

"_**Yeah?" **_He asked.

"What was life like? When you were alive I mean." He waited.

"_**Well, I can't say it was an easy life. Every day I constantly had to survive in a harsh environment. Humans were only starting to evolve, and we were always being overrun by them."**_

"But I thought Dragon Scales were stronger than Diamond, so how could they kill you?" Hiccup stated.

"_**To a point they are. Dragons usually fought each other, and killed one another since they were equal in power and toughness. But the big flaw of dragons is pressure. Those humans would use primitive launching devices that threw nets to pin us down, and giant rocks to crush us. It was one of the many ways humans killed us." **_Hiccup felt bad.

"So, do you still have…resentment towards my kind?"

"_**I'll admit I was angry when I saw humans in multiple numbers around me. I actually felt pleasure hearing the genocide of them outside the safe. But, when you injected me into you, I found that humans were capable of more than just violence. You may have said you wanted to kill things, but you never truly did. You felt grief over dead bodies. You even talked to me instead of trying to get me out of your head." **_Hiccup smiled.

"_**It may not seem like much to you, but it holds a lot of meaning for me. Today's humans are a lot different from what I remember." **_Hiccup frowned at this.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. I mean, look at Rapture. Humans have been reduced to insane monsters that scavenge off others. Every day is a constant battle for survival. I can't imagine what humans were like back then, but they can't be too far behind those today."

"_**Hiccup, look at yourself. You spared lives, and killed them when it couldn't be helped. You only pick-pocketed something that wasn't truly alive anymore. Don't say humans haven't changed. You're proof enough they have."**_ Toothless speeched. Hiccup felt warm inside.

"Thanks buddy." He said. And with that, the two of them fell asleep under the protection of the trolley.

* * *

><p>Well? Pretty Awesome, right? R&amp;R!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 : Old Friends, New Enemies

**A/N:** Okay! New Chapter's up! So, now that summer's started, and I've registered for my classes in the fall, the whole summer is free for me to write. Expect a new chapter at least every week starting...now! Nothing like a new chapter to make your weekend great, am I right? Well, enough of me typing, let's read on!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Old Friends, New Enemies<p>

* * *

><p>The Big Sister walked through the hallway, passing garbage and rubble on her way. As she walked though, she kept thinking about that splicer. She was trying to figure out why he'd helped her Sister. He had nothing to gain by doing it, and furthermore, he seemed to make her Sister happy; not a false happiness, but a genuine one.<p>

"_Where can this Splicer be hiding?"_ She thought, trying to distract herself.

"_He must be better at avoiding enemies than I thought."_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>You have no idea where we're going, do you?"<strong>_ Toothless asked. Hiccup gave a nervous chuckle.

"Of course I know where we're going." He lied.

"_**Oh really? Then where are we?"**_ Toothless asked smugly.

"Um…you know…in this area…that's in this part…of the city…Shut up!" Hiccup shouted. Toothless' laughter echoed throughout his head. Hiccup grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah go laugh at me." He said in defeat. After a while, Toothless stopped laughing and grew serious.

"_**Hiccup, we really need a map if we're going to get out of even this building."**_

"I know, but I've been walking all over the place, searching every corner and under piles of rubble, and there's not even a clue as to where to find one." He let out a groan.

"I wonder if finding a map will even be all that helpful." He wondered.

"_**Why wouldn't it?" **_ Toothless asked.

"Well, all the map would really be doing is showing us the layout of Rapture. I'm sure there won't be a spot on it that says, "Here is the group you are looking for, please have a safe and happy day."

"_**Well, as much as an obstacle as this is, we would still be better at finding them if we found out where we are." **_ Toothless told him. Hiccup nodded stiffly.

"_**Besides, are you sure you can be a part of the group again?" **_Hiccup froze at this.

"Of course they would. Why not?"

"_**Well, think about it. You have a unique super-plasmid that has abilities no one else has, and can easily take on a Big-Daddy in just two moves. Would your group be accepting of you with that kind of power?" **_Hiccup thought for a moment.

"Well, while those are good points, I'm still going to go. My Dad is still with them, and even if they reject me, I want to at least see him one more time." A sense of understanding came from Toothless.

"So, even if it takes all eternity to find them, I'll still go for it." Toothless understood again, though this one was laced with annoyance.

"And even if they-"

"_**Hiccup!"**_ Toothless shouted. Hiccup jumped.

"_**I know you're in the middle of a spur of the moment speech, but just talking about it won't get us anywhere."**_

"Er, right." Hiccup said, rubbing his neck. He started walking again, heading towards what appeared to be a tree farm. As he approached the doors, they slid open, revealing hundreds of plants. Hiccup gasped at the site of them, and even Toothless gave off a feeling of awe at them.

"Oh my god." Hiccup gasped as he looked around. "These are the first plants I've seen in 10 years. I never expected them to still be so…so…"

"_**Alive?" **_Toothless suggested.

"Yeah." Hiccup agreed. Toothless purred a bit.

"_**This is the first time I've seen plants in a few centuries." **_He stated.

"Well, I guess this is a big moment for the both of us then, eh?" Hiccup said. He walked around, practically skipping around the trees and the flower beds.

"_**Can you please stop that? You look like a pansy."**_ Toothless asked.

"Shut up." Hiccup said. "You honestly can tell me you wouldn't do the same being down here this whole time?" Toothless mumbled.

As they walked however, they didn't notice the three figures behind them.

"Can we kill them now? I hunger for Adam. I want Adam." One hissed in a squirmy tone.

"I want it. You get you own, it's my Adam." Another one stated; this one's voice more deep and raspy.

"No, we all get a fair piece." The third one stated. This one however, seemed less insane and more calculating and calm. The other two looked up at the leader.

"Can we attack him now? Can we? Can we? Can we?" The first one asked.

"Not until he is in a corner." The third one stated. The three of them slinked back into the shadows, where there were two instant cracks as petals flew everywhere.

* * *

><p>The Big Sister made her way through an abandoned Trolley tunnel. As she looked around, she noticed some peculiar things. One was that a bench had been recently blown to bits. Another was the Nitro Splicer that blew it up, now a charred body on the ground. The Big Sister continued onward. As she neared the half-way zone, she noticed the Bouncer Body. She ran over, and shook it, hoping to somehow bring its life back. It just fell limp on the ground. The Big-Sister's helmet glowed scarlet red. She positioned the Bouncer in a suitable position before running through the other trolley tunnel. She noticed scrape marks leading under one of the cars. She looked underneath, and saw several wrappers lying about. She looked up ahead, and noticed a door heading out of the trolley tunnel. She ran to it, passing through as it automatically opened, and went down a tunnel.<p>

* * *

><p>Hiccup was still wandering about the garden. He was going through a section that had multiple rosebushes at the moment, making sure to watch out for Splicers as he gazed. He noticed the glittering dew on the petals. He felt Toothless' emotion of awe.<p>

"_**Hiccup? What are these?" **_Toothless asked.

"How do you not know?" Hiccup asked, bewildered.

"_**Hey, I was in existence centuries ago. Everything was different back then. Plus, I lived in the cold north of this world, so there were hardly any plants at all."**_ Toothless berated.

"Okay, sorry I brought it up." Hiccup said. "Anyway, these are roses. People use them for decoration mostly, but people in love with someone can give these to those they love as gifts to show their love."

"_**Strange, how you humans seem to show love through objects instead of through feats of strength." **_Toothless remarked.

"Why? Is that what dragons did to show love?"

"_**Yes. Usually, males will court a female by defeating other potential suitors in a contest of strength."**_

"That sounds weird to do. All you're doing is exploiting your talents to get someone." Hiccup stated.

"_**And how is that different than getting someone with your gifts?"**_ Toothless asked. They both became silent.

"How did we get on this subject?" Hiccup asked.

"_**Better yet, let's get off it instead of ask how."**_ Toothless suggested.

"Agreed." Hiccup said. They walked away from the roses and continued on through a nearby doorway. As soon as they left, there was a crack of sound as three figures appeared in an explosion of petals.

"When can we take the whelp?" One said; the guy's face all distorted and bumpy.

"Yeah, I'm burning! I need the Adam." Another said; his only exposed eye blood shot. The splicer between them, hidden in shadows, sighed.

"Okay...now." He said. With a crazed laugh, they ran forward, hands ablaze.

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Remember to tap that review button to send me your thoughts, just as long as there are no flames. Thanks for listening chillldren! This is Three Dog-whoops, wrong game. Enjoy the summer while it lasts!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 :  Blast From The Past

**A/N:** Me again! Okay, so now we're getting into some blood and guts, and from here on out, there will be more. Good thing the rating's already M huh? Okay, enough type, let's see what happens after that cliffhanger!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Blast From the Past<p>

Hiccup felt his sixth sense kick in. He quickly called up Toothless's Scales as a fireball hit him. He grunted as part of it hit his skin.

"_**Hiccup! Splicers!"**_ Toothless shouted. Hiccup turned to see two splicers with their arms ablaze, their masks carved out of wood rather than plaster. They suddenly exploded with a loud crack.

"Houdinis." He murmured. A crack right next to him alerted Hiccup. A fireball hit him in the back of the head. Even with the dragon scales, it left a small sting.

"You can't catch me!" The splicer taunted before exploding again. Another crack, and another fireball hit him again, this time on his back. Hiccup raised his arms as they thickened and grew claws out of his fingers. He whirled around and slashed, only to meet thin air. He looked around desperately trying to find them. Another fireball hit, but the splicer was gone before hiccup could attack him.

"_**Hiccup, they're only invisible! Use my sight!"**_ Toothless told him. Hiccup noded and concentrated. His eyes felt weird. In his mind, he saw his eyes change, the white and emerald replaced by bright shades of green, and his pupils contracted into slits. He opened his eyes. Everything was different now. He could see everything in a brighter light, and many objects and areas jumped out at him. He quickly picked up on something; a reddish aura rippled through the air. Hiccup quickly slashed at it. A cry of pain was uttered as one Houdini appeared, blood spurting from the stump his arm was connected to. Hiccup formed his maw and shot a bolt of blue-violet fire at him. He went up in flames, screaming and shouting for help before going still.

A crack came from behind, and Hiccup quickly spun and sliced with his claws. A surprised Houdini splicer stared at him, his drooping mouth in shock. A second later, it, along with the rest of his head separated from his body. Hiccup turned away from the gory sight, not wanting to see it.

"I can't believe I did that." He choked.

"_**It was either you or them Hiccup. This is survival down here, and I have first hand experience of dying. It's better to live."**_ Toothless assured him. Hiccup nodded, still feeling queasy. Suddenly, clapping came from behind him. Hiccup turned to see a splicer, walking up.

"Well done, Hiccup." He said. Hiccup looked closely.

"Fishlegs?" Hiccup gasped. "I thought you were dead!" Fishlegs scowled.

"Well, good to see you think good of me." He sarcastically said. Hiccup shook his head.

"But…how did you…" He stuttered.

"Survive the war? Easy." He explained. "The Hive saved me. I was taken in by them, and they gave my health back." Suddenly Fishlegs' veins began to glow. Hiccup watched in horror as his skin grew scales and his muscle mass grew.

"And more." He finished. He was now a brownish-green creature, bigger than Hiccup, with four stubby legs, a pair of small wings, and a large club tail!

"_**He's become a Gronkle?**_ Toothless questioned. _**"Who is this guy?"**_

"A friend of mine before the war ten years ago. I thought he died in a collapsed lobby though." Hiccup answered.

"I didn't." Fishlegs' warped voice told him. "Splicers of the hive rescued me at the bottom of the hole. I was returned to good health, and given my power. More power than you'll ever have."

He ran forward. Hiccup, off guard, managed to shield himself before Fishlegs rammed him, sending him flying. Hiccup crashed against a wall before landing. Fishlegs Calmly trotted over as Hiccup got up, clutching his stomach.

"What really bugs me the most though, is that no one attempted to save me. You were right next to me when it happened, and never warned me." Hiccup stood up, only to be whacked by Fishlegs' club tail. His arm shattered, and he grunted in pain.

"Well, now it's your turn." Hiccup felt himself get picked up by Fishlegs' four claws, a buzzing sound coming above him. He squirmed as Fishlegs flew over to a nearby balconey. Hiccup gasped as he saw the drop. It was almost 10 stories down. Hiccup closed his eyes.

"Now you're gonna feel my pain." Fishlegs threatened, though at the moment it was more of a promise.

"Goodbye Hiccup." He said.

"_**Hiccup!"**_ Toothless shouted. _**"My wings! Use my wings!"**_ Hiccup closed his eyes tightly. Fishlegs looked on and gave a sneer.

"Coward." He muttered. He let go. Hiccup began tumbling down. He was more focused on his body though, trying to form Toothless' wings. His veins began to pulse and glow. His body quickly built up on muscle. His hair retracted, and from the back of his head grew 6 flaps. His ears extended into two larger flaps on top of his head, which grew more angular. His spine extended into a long tail, with black scales and two steering fins . On his sides grew two stabilizing fins, and from his back grew two large wings.

Hiccup opened his eyes and spread his newly formed wings. Just before he hit, he did a U-Turn in the air and began flying, albeit a bit awkwardly, towards Fishlegs. Fishlegs was in shock at what happened. Hiccup was now completely Night Fury. He shot up and grabbed Fishlegs by his head, and threw him to the ground. He landed and made a small crater in the floor. Hiccup landed and pounced. Fishlegs countered by pushing with his own legs, sending Hiccup over him. Hiccup landed paws first and charged him. Fishlegs also charged, his club tail raised. They collided. Hiccup was sent backwards while Fishlegs growled in pain. Blood was leaking from a slash in his side. Hiccup turned to face Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs! Stop this, I'm sorry for what happened, but there was nothing I could've done to keep you from falling down there!" Fishlegs closed his eyes as his veins glowed. The wound instantly sealed shut.

"You think I care about that? I've put that all in the past now, because the only thing that matters is the future down here. And that is the Hive." Fishlegs charged forward. Hiccup spread his wings and darted forward, claws outstretched. They nearly collided-

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Both stopped in their tracks. Hiccup felt a chill run down his spine. Fishlegs looked at Hiccup and smirked.

"Good luck with the Tinny, dead meat." He hovered over to the balconey before dropping down. Hiccup darted to the edge and looked over the edge.

"FISHLEGS!"

"SCRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The screech was much closer.

"_**Hiccup, what is that?"**_ Toothless questioned, getting a bit frantic.

"It's a Big Sister, a little sister whose grown up. They go insane and have more powers and strength than anything in Rapture." Hiccup said, turning around.

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Suddenly, a loud crack echoed throughout the chamber. In the middle of the room, a cloud of purple petals fell to the floor, revealing a Big Sister!

"We're so screwed Toothless." Hiccup croaked. The Big Sister darted forward.

* * *

><p>Somewhat sweet story so far, right? Let me know through the reviews! And no flames, just constructional criticism. Happy Summer!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 : Freed

**A/N:** Sorry for being late. I was watching Back to the Future. Anyway, hopefully this one will be worth the wait! so, with out further a due...read on.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Freed<p>

Hiccup jumped out of the way before the Big Sister struck with her needle.

"Toothless? Can that Needle puncture these scales?" Hiccup asked.

"_**Not unless there is a lot of weight going into the stabbing."**_ He answered.

"Please don't say stabbing." Hiccup asked. The Big Sister screeched and turned to face Hiccup, her giant eye glowing blood red. Before Hiccup could react, she fired three giant fireballs at him. Hiccup dodged left, avoiding the first. He didn't see the second one until it was right in front of him. A searing heat passed through his body. Hiccup screeched in pain. Before the third one hit, he shot a fire bolt at it. Smoke filled the room.

Hiccup squinted a bit. He heard the Big Sister walking around, her metal boots clanking against the concrete balcony. The sound was soon replaced by the muffled sound of crunching grass. Hiccup noticed a silhouette in the smoke. He darted forward, gliding across the ground. Before it could react, Hiccup wrapped his claws around it…only to meet air!

"_**Hiccup! It's a trap!"**_ Toothless shouted.

Hiccup felt several blunt objects hit his back. He landed on his back, in pain. The Big Sister ran up to him, and lifted her needle. Hiccup managed to roll out of the way before the needle came down. The Big Sister's needle landed in the floor, sticking into the concrete. Hiccup stood up and noticed her trying to pry it loose. He began to charge towards her. She looked up at him, and back at the needle. Before Hiccup tackled her, she gave a hard yank, lifting a chunk of concrete with the needle, and swung it into Hiccup's jaw.

"AH!" He shouted. The concrete crumbled, giving the needle back to the Big Sister. She held out her other hand. Hiccup felt her lifting him up with Telekinesis. She threw him across the room, and through the wall. Hiccup ended up landing in the courtyard on the other side of the wall.

"_**Hiccup! Are you okay?" **_ Hiccup wasn't answering. He was unconscious. The Big Sister was coming through the hole in the wall, her arm ablaze. Toothless was getting frantic.

"_**HICCUP!"**_ Toothless shouted. The Big Sister was getting closer. Toothless sighed.

"_**I didn't want to do this…"**_ Toothless began concentrating.

* * *

><p>The Big Sister was closing in on the creature.<p>

"_I will defeat you demon. Whatever you are."_ She thought. She raised her hand, ready to finish it off. Suddenly, it kicked her hand. Her shots fired into the ceiling, sending plaster and rubble down on them. She looked up to see the demon rising; only now, its pupils were gone. Its eyes were glowing bright green, only adding to its now feral look. Before she could react, the demon darted forward, and head butted her. She flew into the other room again. She was shocked with the strength it now had.

"_What is this thing?"_ She wondered. She stood up and grabbed several objects with Telepathy and surrounded herself with them as a shield. The demon jumped through the wall and fired several fire bolts at her. Several of the shots hit the rubble, completely disintegrating them. One shot, however, managed to break through her defense, and strike her chest. She was thrown back into a nearby pillar, stunned. She looked up in horror as the creature approached, it's teeth bared and claws clacking against the floor.

"_What do you plan to do?"_ She thought, frightened for the first time.

* * *

><p>Toothless looked down on the Big Sister. He was in control of Hiccup's body at the moment, concentrating on his limbs and abilities while Hiccup was out.<p>

"_**Now, time for payback."**_ Toothless screeched, though to the Big Sister it was just growling and roars. Toothless raised his claws and slashed at her. Her diving armor was cut open, and blood seeped through. It seemed to take the Big Sister out of her stupor, as she rolled out from his next slash. She exploded in a cloud of purple petals. Toothless looked around. A crack behind him alerted him. He turned to see her running towards him, hand ablaze. Toothless spun at the last second, and his tail wacked her. She flew back towards a wall. However, instead of crashing, she landed on her feet against it, and pushed away from it with telepathy, shooting her at high speed at Toothless, needle extended. Toothless' eyes widened in shock.

"_**Oh, shi-"**_ The needle punctured Toothless' scales, right through his chest.

* * *

><p>Hiccup jolted awake. He felt great pain in his chest.<p>

"_**HICCUP!" **_Toothless' voice echoed through his head. _**"The Big Sister is draining you!"**_ Hiccup felt his Adam slowly draining away. He began to feel weak.

"St…Stop…please…" He begged. The Big Sister seemed to falter a second, then plunged it deeper. Hiccup wheezed in pain.

"Stop…Stop now…" Hiccup felt something. Like he was seeing someone else's point of view. He began to see memories that weren't his own.

**_A little girl, with blond hair, laughing. Great pain at one point. A dream world. The knights. Her time of transition. Slaughtering so many people._**

Hiccup began to understand.

"_It's her." _Hiccup began to pour his memories into her.

_**Living as a Splicer. Finding Toothless. Climbing the shaft. Learning about each other. Curing the Little Sister. Finding Fishlegs. The bond between him and Toothless. **_

He felt her stagger a bit. Suddenly, she started screaming. All at once, Hiccup was back in his body. The Big Sister was having a fit. The needle was removed from his body. He grunted as he used the Cure-All to heal the hole. He then walked over to her. She was on the ground, curled up in a ball. Hiccup felt pity and remorse for her.

"_**Hiccup? Something wrong?"**_ Toothless asked.

"I saw her memories Toothless." Hiccup answered. "She was a little girl, innocent and happy, until she was kidnapped and turned into a Little Sister." Hiccup bowed his head and looked into her helmet. She just hid her viewport. She shook.

"Toothless, she shouldn't have gone through this."

"_**But she did. There's no changing that."**_ Toothless said. Hiccup said nothing.

"I'm gonna cure her." He finally said.

"_**Hiccup, she tried to kill you. She tried to kill both of us, and she's probably killed many others without remorse. Why should we-"**_

"Because she's gone through enough trouble in her life!" Hiccup shouted. Toothless went quiet.

"She's done things she had no choice but to do. She deserves a chance of freedom." Hiccup said softly.

"…_**Okay…Okay, if you're sure…"**_ Toothless said. Hiccup closed his eyes. His body shrank. The scales smoothed out into skin. The wings, fins and tail retracted. He was soon human again. He put his hands around her helmet clasps. She flinched, but did nothing. He undid them, and lifted it. Blond hair fell from the inside. He looked at her after taking it off. She looked similar to the Little Sisters, except her face was sunken, and some areas of her skin was green and rotting a bit. Her eyes were glowing yellow. Tears were flowing from them, going across her dry lips. She couldn't have been older than he was, maybe 17. She looked up at him in fear. Hiccup raised his hand. She leaned away.

"It's okay." Hiccup said. "No one's gonna hurt you ever again." He put his other hand on her wrist and held it. Her eyes widened. He placed his hand on her cheek. His veins lit up, and the light flew into her veins. Hiccup concentrated on the source. The Adam Slug in her stomach. It was fused to it now, but…

Hiccup focused on the lining of the stomach, using the plasmid to cut into it. The area around the slug was soon cut free. He then used the Cure-All to heal the stomach. The Adam in the Big-Sister's body was then absorbed by Hiccup. He took his hand off her. She began to convulse. Suddenly, she leaned over and lurched. Puke went all over the floor. She puked again. In the middle of the waste was the corpse of the slug. She breathed heavily.

"You okay?" Hiccup asked. The Big Sister looked up at him. Her skin was beginning to show color, and the decayed flesh was healed. Her lips were now healed, but extremely dry. And her eyes were now white with a bright blue iris that almost glowed. She looked at him in awe, and gave a slight nod before fainting. Hiccup panicked.

"_**She's fine Hiccup. She's just fainted. A lot's happened in the past few minutes."**_ Hiccup nodded. He suddenly felt a draft. He looked down and blushed.

"Um, Toothless…Where are my clothes?"

* * *

><p>Remember to read and review! No flames, just constructional criticism.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9 : A Duo turned Trio

**A/N: **Okay! Some of you have been wondering who the Big Sister is, and some of you have already guessed (Congrats to those who have.) Well, If you can't figure it out after this chapter...you're not worth caring about. (JK XD) And without further a due, Chapter 9!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 : A Duo turned Trio<p>

* * *

><p>Hiccup was sitting against a wall, a new pair of clothes on from one of the houdinis. Across from him was the Big Sister, now cured. She was lying down on the grass, some clothes under her head for support, her air tank and cage attachments on the side. Hiccup was watching her, making sure she didn't get sick again.<p>

"_**Hiccup?"**_

"Yeah Toothless?" Hiccup answered.

"_**How long are you going to stay here?" **_

"As long as it takes." Hiccup told him.

"_**Why though? You let the Little Sister go, why not the Big Sister?" **_He asked.

"Because the Little Sister had somewhere safe to go. Out here, there's no place safe for her." Hiccup answered.

"…_**Sometimes you're too nice."**_ Toothless joked. Hiccup laughed.

"Better that than not at all." He retorted. It was silent for a while.

"Toothless?" Hiccup called.

"_**Yeah?"**_

"Do you think I'll ever find my Dad again?"

"…"

"Toothless?"

"_**I can't say Hiccup. It is a big place. And not even my senses can stretch that far."**_ Hiccup frowned.

"…_**But it's not impossible. We will find them eventually. Don't lose hope. It's the only thing people have down here."**_ Hiccup smirked.

"Yeah…but it's been two weeks. I can't help but feel I'll never see him again."

"_**Like you said, it's been two weeks. It will take longer to find them than just that."**_ Toothless said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Hiccup looked at the Big Sister.

"But I want to bring her along. I've killed people only in self-defense, but I'm not about to let someone die because I left them." Toothless was silent. Hiccup yawned.

"_**Get some sleep Hiccup. I'll let you know if something's wrong."**_ Toothless said. Hiccup yawned again.

"Okay….good night buddy." He said.

* * *

><p>Stoic woke up in a cold sweat. He looked around frantically. The Hairy Hooligans were sleeping around him. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were sleeping next to each other, arguing in their sleep. Snotlout was cuddling a shotgun. Spitelout was currently on guard outside the room. He gave a small sigh. He had another nightmare about Hiccup. Hiccup had been ripped to shreds by the Big Sister, and instead of dying, he turned to him, shouted at why he didn't save him, and started strangling him with supernatural strength.<p>

"It was my fault, son." He mumbled. His body was shaking slightly, not only from the Adam withdrawal, but from fear and worry. He could only guess what was happening to Hiccup now.

* * *

><p>The Big Sister slowly opened her eyes. She saw the guy she'd been after in front of her, asleep. She remembered before fainting, his hand on her, and the warm feeling that spread through her. She slowly rose up. There was a flash of pink and yellow. She flinched, before realizing it was a shattered mirror in front of her. She stood up and walked over to the broken pieces and held one up to her face. She gasped at her reflection.<p>

"_I'm…Normal?"_ She dropped the mirror shard. It shattered. A slight mumble came from near her. Turning, she saw the guy begin to wake up. She froze.

"_What's he going to do to me? I tried to kill him! What if he's still angry?"_ The guy opened his eyes and noticed her.

"Um…hello." He said. "Uh, are you…feeling okay?" She gave a confused look.

"Can you understand me?" He asked. She nodded. He gave a confused face now.

"Can you…talk?" She bit her lip.

"…A little…" She said. He smiled.

"Well, there's a start. Do you have a name?" She tried to think, but her head was clouded.

"No…I can't…remember." She admitted. The guy frowned.

"Oh, sorry about that." She was surprised.

"I should apologize. It's my fault you got…" He suddenly gave a look of astonishment and irritation.

"You're the Big Sister who drove me from my group." He calmly said, though there was clearly some hostility. She flinched and looked down. He noticed, and took a deep breath.

"Don't feel bad. In a strange way, I'm happier now." She looked back up at him.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, I'm now cured of withdrawal, I-"

"No, why did you do this for me?" She interrupted. "After all I did?"

"…Because I saw what you went through. When you drained my Adam, I saw a bit of your past, and realized what you went through." She narrowed her eyes.

"So, you did it out of pity?" He cowered a bit.

"No, more so as a chance to have freedom for once." She softened a bit.

"Well…Thanks…" She looked around.

"So, is this the part where you say, "Nice knowing you," and leave me?"

"No." The guy said. She raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want you dying out there. Without that Adam slug in your body, you may be free, but you're also no longer able to heal yourself." He suddenly looked away.

"Toothless, I told you, we're not leaving her behind." She looked away and began to walk off.

"Hey, where're you going?" He called.

"I knew it. You're just another crazed splicer who wants to steal the Adam I have!" She shouted.

"No! I…It's complicated, but I have a plasmid that once…"

"Just shut up!" She shouted.

"_**Why are you so ungrateful to him?" **_The Big Sister stopped.

"Who said that?" She asked. The guy slowed to a stop.

"Huh?"

"_**Did…she hear me?"**_ The voice said again.

"Maybe. I don't know, maybe it's a coincidence." The guy said. The Big Sister turned around.

"I heard you, whatever you are." She answered. The guy now looked shocked.

"Um...you…could hear Toothless?" He asked.

"Who's Toothless?" She asked.

"_**I am." **_The Big Sister jumped.

"Who are you?" She asked, looking around.

"_**I reside in Hiccup's body. I am a part of the plasmid he injected after he fell in that shaft."**_ The Big Sister looked at Hiccup. He waved with a sheepish smile on his face.

"But…how-"

"_**There will be time for questions later. For now, I suggest we all find shelter."**_ Toothless said.

"He's right. We're practically sitting ducks out here for splicers." Hiccup agreed. The Big Sister looked at him, or rather them, incredulously. She sighed.

"I guess. But I still want answers." She told him. He nodded and reached out his hand. She smacked it away.

"Where's camp?" She asked, walking past him. Hiccup sighed.

"This way I guess." He said.

"_**Ungrateful little-"**_

"I can hear you." She told him.

* * *

><p>The Big Sister looked out from the room they were in.<p>

"You sure no one will find us in here?" She asked.

"Well, it's not like I know this area." Hiccup said, setting up an area to sleep. "But there isn't anything here to suggest a splicer's been here." The Big Sister sighed and closed the door. She walked over and sat in front of Hiccup.

"Now, I do have some questions." She asked.

"_**That's good, because we have some questions for you."**_ Toothless told her. She jumped a bit.

"Fair enough. First question: What is Toothless?"

"Well," Hiccup began.

"_**I'm a dragon that died several centuries ago."**_ Toothless interrupted. TBS (The Big Sister) became shocked, while Hiccup just gave an annoyed expression.

"Yes, that was very subtle Toothless, great job." He sarcastically told him.

"Wait, dragons? As in the mythical flying reptiles?" TBS asked.

"_**We're not mythical."**_ Toothless said, now also in an annoyed tone.

"Toothless died over the ocean, and when the people building Rapture found his preserved body, they kept it for tests." Hiccup explained.

"_**After a while, they developed a Super Plasmid from my DNA, in combination with an experimental Cure-All tonic." **_Toothless continued.

"_**They didn't know that by reviving my DNA, they also revived my mind and soul. So when people tested it, they thought my voice was a sign of failure, and had me locked in a safe."**_

TBS was fascinated by this.

"But then, how did you find him after all these years?" TBS asked Hiccup. He laughed.

"Well, you had a part in that." He admitted. "When you chased me into that shaft, I landed at the bottom on a pile of dead scientists. I found the code to the vault on another scientist's dog tags, and decided to inject myself with him to survive on my own."

"But, how did you become…normal?" She asked.

"_**It was part of the Cure-All tonic. It's like an artificial Adam slug that constantly produced EVE and Adam. The tonic gave Hiccup his health back, and the constant Adam is keeping his addiction in check."**_ Toothless explained. TBS nodded, still slightly confused.

"So, what about changing into a dragon?" She asked.

"Well, now that Toothless is a part of me, I can generate his body parts. At the time I was fighting…the other you, I needed everything, but any other time, I would only need his legs or his skin…not in a creepy way though, cause that totally sounded creepy but-"

"I get it." She interrupted. Hiccup gave a nervous laugh. Then he grew serious.

"So, now some questions for you. How is it you can hear Toothless too? No one else has been able to until now." TBS shrugged.

"It could have something to do with me draining some of your Adam. Several plasmids and memories are transferred during draining, so it's possible I drained enough Adam to gain a telepathic connection." Hiccup stared off into space.

"Okay, I guess that would make sense. But then, would you be able to do…you know." TBS closed her eyes and knitted her brows. Hiccup waited, as did Toothless.

"Nope. I'm guessing I'd need more to be able to change." She said. Hiccup nodded.

"Are we done? Because, I'd like to get some sleep." She stated.

"Well, before you do, we need a name for you. I can't keep calling you "Big Sister" now can I?" He said. She blew some hair out of her face.

"Like?" She asked. Hiccup bit his lip.

"Corry?" She scrunched her face.

"Janet?" He suggested.

"No." She told him.

"…Melissa?" She gave him a dead panned look. "No?" She shook her head. Hiccup huffed.

"You are being really difficult right now." He muttered.

"_**Perhaps something like my name? Something that leads people astray of your true abilities?"**_ Toothless suggested. Hiccup rubbed his chin.

"Wait…Astray…Astrayd…Astrid…What about Astrid?" He asked. She gave a thoughtful look.

"…It's not bad." She smiled. "Okay then, Astrid it is!" She then collapsed onto the ground.

"Now that that's over, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, no talking, and definitely no waking me up." Hiccup sighed.

"Is it too late to leave her to die?" He whispered jokingly.

"_**Good luck with the ball and chain Hiccup."**_ Toothless said smugly.

"Do I hear talking?" Astrid threatened. Hiccup dropped onto the floor and pretended to sleep, with Toothless zipping his lip.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? Too corny? Pretty good? Somewhere in between? Let me know in the reviews! No flames though.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10 : No Soul

**A/N:** Sorry for this late update! also, I fixed chapter 9, so the names shouldn't be out of place. Now we're getting back into some action, so make sure to give me a good review at the end about how it was, and if it should be improved in anyway. Read on...

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: No soul<p>

* * *

><p>Astrid sat in a corner of the room, stripped of everything but her suit. She was looking at the weapons she had used over the past four years. The needle was lying in front of her, blood staining half of it, and the spears on the other arm she used to gut splicers. She was thinking about them, about herself. She regretted using them over the years, but she still had the need to protect herself.<p>

"_I need to protect myself. Without my healing abilities, I'm vulnerable. But I need something different than these. I'm not killing for pleasure anymore."_ She thought. She picked up her needle and gazed at it. She thought in her head.

"_Maybe a gun? No, the splicers are too resistant to bullets. Something bladed maybe. A sword? Maybe as a secondary."_ She rubbed her chin. A snort from Hiccup got her attention. He was turning over in his sleep. Astrid gave a small smirk. Turning away, she noticed something on the wall nearby. It was a shield with two axes behind it. Walking over, she carefully took the shield down and picked up the two axes.

"_Axes…these could work…but I need an open hand for my plasmids."_ She looked at both, then put them together, handle to handle. She smirked.

Hiccup yawned as he opened his eyes. Astrid wasn't around.

"Astrid?" He called out.

"Over here." She answered. Hiccup turned around to see her in the corner, a glowing light coming from it.

"Um…what are you doing?" Hiccup asked. He walked over to see Astrid standing over a bucket of water, holding a red-hot object with long metal rods. She placed it in the water, sending steam all over the room with a hiss.

"I wanted a weapon upgrade." She told him. "So I made one." Hiccup waved the steam out of the way to wee her lifting a metal, double-bladed axe.

"Like it?" She asked. Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you make it?" He asked. "HOW did you make it?"

"Well, I wanted a weapon that could make a swift kill, and be used for defense as well as offense. Guns aren't as effective against splicers because of their resistance to pain, but this can be faster and more effective." She placed it against the wall next to her gauntlets, which now had daggers on each one. Hiccup was astounded.

"As to how I made them, I took the axes that were on the wall and used Incinerate! to melt them down and Telekinesis to shape them. Same thing with the daggers, but they were made out of my spears and needle." She stated.

"Why go through that trouble?" Hiccup asked. "I have dragon skin, I could have helped." She snorted.

"I may be normal again, but I'm not going to be looked after. I can still take care of myself down here." She objected. Hiccup shrugged.

"Okay. Well, if you're done with that, we should get a move on. I'm sure you're hungry, since none of us ate when we fell asleep." Astrid's stomach gurgled.

"…Okay."

"_**Well, if you two are done talking, we should maybe get a move on." **_Toothless suggested.

"I just said that!" Hiccup shouted.

"_**I know. And that's what's delaying us."**_ Toothless said smugly.

"Leaving!" Astrid called. Hiccup turned to see her already walking through the door.

"Hey, wait up!" He called, running after her.

* * *

><p>Astrid and Hiccup walked side by side through a dark, damp hallway. Some lights flickered overhead, giving an eerie mood to the place.<p>

"Dark hallway, flickering lights, all we need is a creepy doll that disappears at the end and we have a horror novel." Hiccup joked. Astrid rolled her eyes.

"_**Must you always crack jokes in every situation?"**_ Toothless asked.

"Hey, it beats letting the area get to you. Imagine what it would be like if I didn't say anything on the trip."

"Well for one thing my head ache would be gone." Astrid muttered. Walking ahead, splashing through a puddle in the process, they finally come within sight of a _Circus of Values_ vending machine.

"Any money?" Astrid asked. Hiccup checked his pockets and pulled out a roll from one.

"About $300." He told. She turned at him with a surprised look. He just stared back.

"What? I got around a lot down here." He said.

"Just put money in the machine before I starve to death." She said. Hiccup sighed and stepped in front of the machine.

"What do you prefer? Coffee, Pep Bar, Canned Fruit-"

_Splash. _

Hiccup whirled around. Astrid was already staring down the hall, axe at the ready. The puddle they crossed had a few ripples traveling from its center.

"…Um, I'll just get some canned fruit." Hiccup said. He turned around and inserted a few bills. Astrid was still scanning the hallway, looking for anything suspicious.

_Clack._

Astrid whirled around the other way. A rock wobbled a bit in the hallway across from their entrance. Astrid narrowed her eyes.

"Hiccup, something's not right here."

"_**Strange…I'm not sensing anything."**_ Toothless informed them.

"But something's making these noises." Astrid insisted.

"Well, I don't care if a cat is making them, we should go."

_Whiiirrr…clank._

Hiccup grabbed the two cans of fruit that came out.

"Let's go." He said. But before they even took one step…

"They're mine!" Hiccup barely dodged before a figure came out of now where and attacked. It slammed against the wall and turned to face them. Hiccup and Astrid gasped. It was a humanoid creature, with glowing eyes and a body made out of concrete!

"What is that thing?" Hiccup shouted.

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like it!" Astrid shouted back. It roared and ran for them.

"Look out!" Astrid shouted, pushing Hiccup out of the way. The golem slammed into her, pushing her down the hall.

"Ah!" She grunted. Her boots were making sparks as they scraped across the ground, trying to stop the golem.

"Astrid!" Hiccup called. He ran to catch her, growing his dragon scales and arms.

The golem finally whacked Astrid, sending her into a larger room through a broken pair of french doors. She spun and landed feet first, arm outstretched with her battle axe.

"YA!" She shouted, jumping at her opponent, her axe prepped to cut through. But before she could, Hiccup came running in.

"Leave her alone!" He shouted. He rammed into the golem, knocking it over. Astrid gasped and did a tuck before landing on her back near Hiccup.

"Watch the hell? I had it!" She shouted at him.

"Well I didn't know!" He shouted back. The golem suddenly punched the ground and flowed into it like liquid. Astrid looked around nervously.

"_**That's how!"**_ Toothless exclaimed.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"_**The golem creature has no real soul. My senses can only pick up truly living creatures."**_ Astrid huffed in response to Toothless.

"Great, so we can't track it." Hiccup said. They both backed up to each other.

"As long as we're back to back, we should see where it comes from." Hiccup said. The ground exploded beneath them, sending them flying. The golem jumped up from the hole. Astrid and Hiccup were on opposite sides of the room.

"Oh, brilliant strategy Mr. Back to Back." Astrid yelled.

"Well at least I had one, Miss Leroy Jenkins." Hiccup argued. The golem launched itself at Hiccup. Hiccup responded by raising his claws and darting forward. As the golem drew near, Hiccup slashed. His claws cut right through the golem's concrete arm! It landed and crumbled into pieces.

"Hah!" Hiccup cheered. Suddenly, the golem raised its shoulder stump. The pieces all flew back and reformed its arm. Hiccup watched in horror.

"Hiccup! Watch out!" Astrid shouted. Hiccup looked behind to see her running right at the golem, axe raised.

"Wait Astrid!" Hiccup shouted. But she didn't hear. She swung her axe. The golem's head fell from its neck and crumbled on the ground. She grinned.

"Got it." She said.

"Astrid, it regenerates!" Hiccup told her. She jumped back; the head on the golem had reformed.

"Give them to me!" It shouted. It lashed at Astrid, who grabbed some boards and rubble with Telekinesis, and threw them at it. The golem raised its arms and blocked them. Hiccup formed Toothless' mouth and shot at the golem with his fire. The golem exploded. Hiccup panted. Astrid walked up to him.

"What is your problem!" She shouted.

"My problem? Let's talk about yours!" he retorted. "You didn't listen to me, you just jumped right into the fight with no planning-" He counted off on his claws.

"Well what about you? You didn't back me up when the thing was throwing me about, and when you did, you got in my way!" She argued back.

"_**ENOUGH!"**_ Toothless shouted. Astrid and Hiccup held their heads in pain.

"Toothless, that hurt." Hiccup said.

"_**You two are fighting like hatchlings! Hiccup, you're not coordinating your attacks with Astrid. You're off doing your own style, putting both of you at risk! Astrid, you are not able to heal anymore. You shouldn't be charging into battle like a wild animal anymore! If we are to survive, you both need to learn to work together!" **_Hiccup huffed.

"How're we supposed to do that?" He asked.

"We only have so long until that thing pulls back together." They stared long and hard at each other. Finally, Hiccup threw up his hands.

"Okay, I'm sorry for not helping." He apologized. Astrid crossed her arms, then sighed.

"And…I'm sorry for not listening." She looked at the small rocks slowly rolling together, and back at Hiccup.

"Any ideas?" She asked. Hiccup watched the rocks.

"Fire. It seems to have the greatest affect against it." Astrid nodded.

"But your fire is more powerful than mine, and it only made it crumble." Astrid then noticed something. Black rocks around the room, unmoving.

"Maybe not. Look, those rocks were a part of it." She said, pointing to the rocks. Hiccup's eyes widened.

"They're not moving. The fire must have severed a connection to the main body with them." She said. Hiccup rubbed his chin.

"So, if we can sever its body with my fire, we might be able to take it down." He said. "The only problem is I can't sense where it is. My aim is only good when I can sense something. Without it my shots will be thrown off." Astrid held up her axe.

"Here, try heating my axe with your fire, it might work." Hiccup saw the golem's body rising, it's back with a large hole in it.

"Okay, but be quick." Hiccup breath a blue flame over Astrid's axe, turning it white.

"Do not touch the blade whatever you do." Hiccup warned her. The golem turned to them and lunged. Astrid yelled and raised her axe.

"Take this!" She shouted as she swung. The axe severed the golem's legs. They fell to the ground, crumbled, but did nothing else. The rest of the body was squirming on the ground. Astrid raised her axe and brought it down on its neck. The body stopped squirming. Astrid let loose a breath she was holding. Hiccup changed back to normal.

"Astrid, you okay?" He asked. She nodded.

"What was this thing? I've never seen anything remotely close to it in Rapture."

"And what did it want? It kept saying to give it something."

"_**There's a security camera over that door."**_ Toothless noted. They both turned to see the door. Above it was the security camera, with a green light.

"Looks like someone was watching us the whole time." Hiccup said. Wires lead out of it and into the hallway in front of them.

"Well, we should follow them. We might find out more about these things." Astrid said. Hiccup nodded. They carefully stepped over the body of the golem creature and continued onward.

* * *

><p>So, who was watching them? What was that creature and what did it want? Find out next time, on How to Train your Plasmid. Remember to review! No flames, but constructional criticism welcome.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11 : They steal your

**A/N:** Sorry this one was late. My dog got a Hot spot, and my parents and I were frantic. Anyway, he's okay now, looking good with the cone and all, so I worked my butt off to give you a longer chapter for the lateness! And here it is! Read on.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: They steal your...<p>

* * *

><p>A shadowy man sat in a dark room, looking carefully at several screens. There was movement in one of them. He focused on it. Two figures walked past it, one holding a glowing weapon. The man laughed.<p>

"Company, eh? Well, let's give em a welcome they won't soon forget." He said. Just outside, two golems formed from the ground.

"Go an' give our guests a warm welcome boys." They slowly walked to the left and down the hallway. The man turned back to the screen, focusing on the kid a bit. He rubbed his chin.

"_This kid seems familiar somehow."_ He thought.

* * *

><p>Hiccup and Astrid entered what looked like a lobby. Security cameras were all over the place.<p>

"We must be getting close." Hiccup stated.

"_**I'm sensing a person nearby, just ahead."**_ Toothless informed them.

"Well, no sense stopping then." Astrid said, walking on ahead. But before she could take another step, two golems came from out of the wall in front of them.

"Give them to me!" They shouted as they charged forward. Hiccup formed his claws and rammed one, while Astrid jumped the other, swinging her axe across its body, slicing it in half. Hiccup rammed into the other one, pinning it to the ground. It sank into it, and reformed above him, slamming its arms down on Hiccup's body.

"AH!" He shouted. Astrid ran to him and knocked the golem off, picking up Hiccup.

"I'm okay!" He said, pointing to the golem. She nodded and charged with her battle axe raised high. The golem dodged to the left, but before it could react, she swing with her blade and cleaved its head off on the back swing. It crumbled to the ground. Panting, she turned to see Hiccup walking up, normal again.

"We're close. I can feel it." He said. They continued onward. Soon, they reached what appeared to be a factory of sorts. There was conveyor belts where people would be stationed around that had become rusted and caved in since their last use. There were stairs that lead to a room up top, with a blacked out window. The wires from the security cameras lead to it.

"Think our guy is up there?" Astrid asked.

"_**I sense someone up there."**_ Toothless confirmed.

"Well, we won't get answers standing around here." Hiccup said. They began to walk forward, when a crackling sound emitted throughout the room.

"Oi there! You two! Not a step futha, else you'll find yeselves in deep trouble." A scottish man's voice told them.

"Too late for that! Was t you who sent those things after us?" Hiccup asked.

"You mean my Trolls? Yes, an' I'm supposin ye found that plasmid down in that vault eh?"

Hiccup froze. Astrid looked at him, confused.

"What's going on?" She asked. Hiccup didn't hear. He was in shock.

"How'd he know where I got you Toothless? How does he even know about you?" He asked.

"_**I…I don't know." **_Toothless stuttered, obviously as shocked as Hiccup.

"No matter. Once yer gone, I can get back to me real problem." He said. The speaker fizzled out.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked again.

"I don't know, I…I'm just as confused as you are right n-" Before he could finish, the ground began quaking. Hiccup fell back while Astrid fought to keep balance. The sound of creaking metal and rubble filled the room, as a giant Troll suddenly formed from out of the ground, nearly three times the size of the previous ones. Astrid and Hiccup gawked at it with surprise.

"We're gonna need a bigger Axe." Astrid said. The Troll raised its arm and brought it down.

"Look out!" She yelled as she dove and pushed Hiccup out of the way. The Arm impacted where they'd both been. Hiccup scrambled to his feet.

"I'll be needing all you have for this." He said.

"_**I'll try and assist when possible."**_ Toothless agreed. Hiccup focused as his whole body grew and sprouted. In a flash, he was full Night Fury. Astrid exchanged a look with him before running and jumping on his back.

"Hey, what's th-"

"Just fly so I can get on its shoulders dragon boy." She interrupted. Hiccup snorted as he took off, avoiding another assault by the Troll's fist. As soon as hiccup was at its head, Astrid jumped off, landing on the Troll's left shoulder.

"Take this!" She shouted, driving her Axe into its neck. Unfortunately, it only went halfway through before stopping in the middle. Astrid gave it a yank before losing her balance and falling onto the Troll's arm.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was shooting fireballs at the Troll's head, blowing chunks off, but not getting a clear hit.

"This is bad. I can't see it well enough to hit it!"

"_**Hiccup, on a creature like this, don't rely on your sense. Use your eyes; you have them for a reason."**_ Hiccup sighed and gave a loop around before going in again, this time focusing his sight on the Troll's "face." With a hiss, a firebolt erupted from his mouth and hit it dead center. With a crack, the head separated from the body, falling to the ground. Astrid grabbed her axe as it fell and teleported to the ground in a purple mist. The body fell to the ground with a tremor. Hiccup and Astrid walked up to it. Astrid kicked it.

"This was way too easy." Astrid said.

"Well, less work for us then, right?" Hiccup asked.

"_**I agree with Astrid. This thing was brought down too fast. Something is not right."**_

"Please don't say that." Hiccup groaned.

"_**Why?"**_ Toothless asked. Suddenly, the Troll's leg snapped forward, kicking them into a wall.

"That's…why." Hiccup gasped. The Troll's body rose up from the ground and walked towards them. Astrid and Hiccup got up and ran for cover.

"How is it still walking! We severed its head, what more is there!" Astrid shouted.

"I don't know! Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

"_**It may be that creature has more than one area to control its body." **_Toothless answered.

"And where would it be if that were the case?" Astrid asked.

"_**How should I know?"**_ Toothless retorted.

"Um, guys, I think we should run!" Hiccup shouted. Astrid looked up to see the Troll's foot about to slam down on them. With a yelp, she dove to the side as Hiccup did before getting squashed.

"What should we do?" Astrid called.

"Try for the exit! It won't be able to fit there!" Hiccup answered. They both ran for the exit, when suddenly, the door slammed shut on them. The speaker crackled to life again.

"Ah ah ah. Don't want ya to be escapin now do we?" The man said.

"Yes we do!" Hiccup spat.

"Well too bad kid! See ya around." Hiccup snarled, letting out a draconic roar before taking flight, this time, for the window at the top. The Troll saw this, and shot out its arm. Suddenly, a flying object sliced through it, charring its stump black and the rest of its arm to dust. It looked back at Astrid, who was smirking.

"Forget me?" She asked.

Hiccup darted at the window, and smashed through it claw first. A man sat before him, muscular with a balding head and a blonde mustache. He held a revolver in his hand, which oddly was made of rock.

"A lot of good that will do you." Hiccup said, noting it. The man smirked.

"I made that Troll out there, you'd be best wondrin what other surprises I may have." He said. Hiccup snarled.

"I see the plasmid's gotten to ya eh?" He said.

"_**This man…He seems familiar for some reason."**_ Toothless said. Hiccup looked the man over.

"Now then, how's about ye tellin me all about yerself. It'd be fittin knowin just who was able to find that plasmid now, wouldn't it?" Hiccup looked out the window to see Astrid cutting off the Troll's Left leg. With a thud, it fell over, allowing Astrid to cut off its last leg and arm. Hiccup turned back to the man.

"Okay, what do you want to know." He asked, turning back to human except for his skin, which was still scales. The man rubbed his chin.

"How'd you get that thing from drivin ya mad? Everyone else killed themselves after just an hour with it."

"I'm guessing they never even thought of listening to him or talking to him." The man rubbed his chin. A purple mist appeared behind him, Astrid tip toeing from it. Hiccup gave a slight nod to her, who nodded back.

"How'd you find the vault in the first place?" He asked. Hiccup smirked.

"Ask her." He said. The man gave a yelp before Astrid wrapped her arms around his neck and raised one of her wrist daggers to it.

"What should we do with him Hiccup?" She asked. The man's eyes grew wide.

"Hiccup?" He asked. Hiccup looked at him.

"Hiccup…Haddock?" He asked. Hiccup's eyes widened.

"How'd you know my last name?" The man gave a big smile.

"I should've seen it. The soot and grime was throwin me off, but how could I not see yer mother's eyes." He said, more to himself. Hiccup was now as curious as he was shocked.

"Astrid, let him go. I have some questions for him." Astrid looked at him and the man, then nodded, lowering her blade. The man rubbed his neck a bit.

"A curious lass she is. I'm guessing ya cured her?" He asked.

"Yes, and you'll stop there with your questions about me if you know what's good for you." Astrid scolded.

"Feisty." He mumbled. He turned back to Hiccup.

"Anyway, I saw you Hiccup when you were jus' a wee lad, no more than 2 years old." He rubbed his forehead, eyes filled with wonderment. "Goodness it's been a while. How old are you now?"

"18." He said. "Sorry, just who are you?" The man smacked his forehead.

"Of course, how rude of me. 'Name's Gerald Belcher. Just call me Gobber though; everyone does...or did, anyway."

"Okay, now how do you know me?"

"I was a coworker and friend of yer father, Stoick. We both worked on the dragon plasmids." Hiccup was shocked.

**_"Now I know him! He __was the one who created me!"_** Toothless said.

"You created Toothless?" Hiccup asked, returning his skin to normal.

"If yer referrin to the plasmid you have, yes." He rubbed his chin. "Although I'm curious as to how yer still sane."

"Like I said, Toothless isn't a voice in your..."Hiccup paused. "Okay, he is a voice, but not from insanity. When you made his DNA into a plasmid, you revived his soul. He was living the whole time in the vial, learning through it and through the people he temporarily bonded with. He's a living breathing dragon again, sort of." Gobber looked surprised.

"Imagine that. I knew we were revivin its body, but never did I think of its mind. Truly fascinatin."

"Um, he, not it." Hiccup pointed out. Gobber shook his head.

"Right, sorry, I'm still knew to all this. To think, all the brilliant scientists of the world and it was the kid of one who finds out more about their creation." He suddenly turned to Hiccup, excited.

"I nearly forgot! That ol' bastard Stoick, I haven't see him in years. Is he around? Might I be able to see him?"

Hiccup lowered his head. Gobber calmed down a bit, seeing Hiccup's sadness.

"I'm still looking for him. I got separated from our group when I found Toothless." Gobber's expression turned disappointed, then to greif.

"So, he's been ravaged by Adam, jus' like the rest o' Rapture, am I right?" Hiccup nodded solemnly. Gobber sighed. "I always suspected, but I never thought much on it." He turned back to Hiccup.

"What about you? You must have been poisoned by Adam, right?" Hiccup nodded.

"I was, yeah. When I injected Toothless, I thought he was a plasmid I could use to get a fix. When he bonded with me, the Cure-All tonic mixed in supplied me with enough Adam to break my insanity. It's been keeping me in check ever since."

"Fascinating. It never occurred to me how much it...he could do outside our original designs."

"Um, this talk of history and science is fun, but aren't we on a schedule?" Astrid butt in. Hiccup and Gobber looked at her.

"That's right, I need to find my dad still." Hiccup said. Gobber smirked.

"Well, if you don't mind, I might be of use for that." Hiccup and Astrid watched as Gobber walked over to a wall and tapped it three times. Suddenly, a Troll appeared from the wall, it's eyes glowing green. Astrid and Hiccup went into a battle stance, when they heard Gobber laughing.

"Don't worry. I created these things." He said, walking over to it.

"This here is a Terrain Relinquishing Operative Looking Lad, otherwise known as T.R.O.L.L. I made them using a golem plasmid I made. It was made to turn people into rock-solid body builders. Instead, it turned them into statues, and mutulated my arm an' leg. But when I accidentally spilled it, it made the ground come to life. So ever since, I've been using them to protect me from the splicers while I continued research." He then whispered something to it. It disappeared into the ground.

"Where's it going?" Hiccup asked.

"To find yer father Hiccup." He said to him. Hiccup felt happy for the first time in a while.

"Really?" He asked. Gobber raised his hand.

"Yes, but it will take some time. It can travel at a fast speed in the walls, but it will be at least an hour or so before it probably finds anything. Rapture is a big place." Hiccup nodded, still grinning.

"Until then, might I ask somethin of you two?" Gobber asked.

"Anything!" Hiccup said. Astrid placed her hand on Hiccup's chest, giving him a stern look.

"What do you want?" She asked, looking to Gobber.

"I need you two to run an errand fer me. Something my Trolls won't be able to do." He walked over to a console nearby that was hooked up to multiple screens.

"I've been looking for a man for sometime now; someone I used to work with on the project as well. I'm not sure exactly where he is, but I know he is somewhere in this building. He took somethin of mine a long time ago, somethin very close to me. If you could go out an' find him, and take back what was mine, I'd be grateful." Hiccup turned to Astrid, who crossed her arms.

"Can we talk Hiccup?" She asked. Before he could answer, she pulled him into a corner.

"Are you sure we can trust him Hiccup?"

"Come on Astrid, he could have easily done something to us the moment we set foot up here. He even had a weapon that could hurt me with Toothless' scales.

_**"I sensed nothing wrong with his breathing when he talked, and he never even blinked. I don't think he was lying." **_Toothless put in. Astrid huffed.

"Alright, I'll do it, but I still don't trust him." She said. Hiccup sighed. They both walked back to Gobber, who was cleaning his ears with his rock arm.

"Okay, we'll do it." Hiccup said. Gobber grinned.

"Excellent. Here's a map o' where he was last seen." He handed them a map.

"He's probably on the 26th floor, an' you'd best be careful, it'll surely be booby trapped. He's gone nuttier than a squirrel by now, what with all that splicin he did back in the day."

_**"Hiccup, ask him about the object."**_ Toothless told him.

"Um, what is it we're looking for anyway?" Gobber sighed.

"It'll be a T shaped key. It's somethin personal I don't want to talk about too much." Astrid rolled her eyes and began to walk out. Hiccup went to follow, but stopped when he thought of something.

"Just wondering, the Trolls from before, they kept saying, "Give it to me." What was it they wanted?" Gobber blushed a bit at this.

"Um...well, they were lookin fer yer left socks." Hiccup tried not to laugh, giving a blank stare instead.

"He may be insane, but he's not stupid. He'd always outsmart them by saying the key was in his left sock, and always gave it to them to give to me. That's why I can't use them." He opened a door nearby. Hiccup gawked at the pile of socks.

"I got the idea after a few times." Gobber said quietly.

"Um...I'm just gonna...go now." He said, pointing to the door. He ran out. Gobber sighed, and took out a small wooden box from under the sock pile.

"Soon, I'll see you again." He said to himself, dusting off the box.

* * *

><p>Stoick Looked at his arm as he stabbed it with the Adam needle. He sighed in relief as the Adam entered his system, giving him strength again. He tossed it to the side. Nearby, Snotlout was doing the same, as were Ruffnut and Tuffnut, though they were fighting over who had less than the other. Stoick sighed as he looked at the other splicers. They were all waiting to move on. He rose up and banged his hammer on a nearby wall. They all looked up.<p>

"Listen now. My son is still missing. I've been hearing the lot of you talking about him, how we're better off. Well hear me now!" He looked around at each of them with a stone cold glare. Some gulped in fear, while others looked away.

"It was me who found you all, and it was me who lead us to survival. If you aren't with me though, on finding my son, then you are no longer welcome." He raised his hammer threateningly.

"And that means, you will be another source of Adam for us." They all looked at him in fear.

"Now, who wants to quit looking for him?" No one moved. Stoick grunted.

"Good. Now, move out." They all began walking at a fast pace away from the area. Stoick sighed. He looked around before leaving, but just as he did...

"What the...devil?" There was a rock man staring at him from a dark Hallway. Its green eyes stared at him, as if into his soul. Stoick rubbed his eyes and looked again. It was gone. Stoick looked around before hurrying off to the group.

_"It's a hallucination, and nothing more."_ He told himself. But as he walked, he couldn't help but feel those green eyes on him still, staring right through him.

* * *

><p>WOW. Longest one yet! Review a lot, and there might be a bigger chapter next time! No flames, constructional criticism welcome.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12 : Is This The Real Life?

**A/N:**Okay, I know you all are probably mad at me for not updating for a while, but that's college life for you. Anyway, here is part one of my two part chapter. Hopefully this will somewhat make up for the wait, and I hope you all will give a review on how I can possibly do better, or just give me thanks for the story. Just remember though, NO FLAMING. (Unless you're doing target practice with a dragon ) So, without further wait, read on.

* * *

><p>Hiccup, Toothless and Astrid were travelling up the elevator to the 26th floor. Unfortunately, the elevator was slower than molasses thanks to years of rust and unchecked maintenance.<p>

"_**Can this thing be any slower?! Time moved faster in that vial than in here."**_Toothless complained.

"Toothless, wishing for it to go faster won't work. You're just wasting your thoughts." Hiccup groaned.

"_**At least my thoughts are occupied. I don't want to be torturing myself any more than this."**_ Toothless mumbled.

"Yeah, well your thoughts are giving my head a headache! We're in the same body, be considerate!" Hiccup shouted back. Meanwhile, Astrid was leaning on the opposite wall of them, clearly annoyed.

"_**How can you get a head ache? The plasmid "Cures all!" **_ Toothless argued back.

"Well gee! I don't know, maybe because your constant talking is fueling it faster than the plasmid can cure it!" Hiccup shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Astrid snapped suddenly. Hiccup jumped, and Toothless gave off a slight roar of surprise.

"How's about being considerate of the third person in this trio!" She shouted. Hiccup and Toothless stayed quiet for a while. Astrid sighed and smile, happy her thoughts were clear now.

"…He started it." Hiccup muttered.

"_**Oh, here we go, now we're just going to blame each other like 6 year olds?" **_Toothless retorted.

"Hey, I'm just "trying to occupy my mind." Hiccup mocked, air-quoting.

"_**There's enough room for it. I'm in here and there's enough space for the rest of the world too."**_

"Are you calling me an air-head?!"

"_**At least air would take up something, you're more of a vacuum than-"**_ There was a ding as the elevator doors opened.

"Finally, we're here." Hiccup sighed. He suddenly noticed Astrid near him with one of her daggers raised.

"Um…" She laughed awkwardly and put her hands behind her back.

"Uh, let's…"

"Go?" She interrupted. "Yeah, let's." They stepped off.

"_**Were you really about to-"**_ Toothless started, but was cut off by what was in front of them. A long hallway, completely shrouded in darkness. There was no sign of life.

"Well this just got 10 times creepy." Hiccup muttered. Astrid raised her hand and formed an orb of fire hovering above it.

"Better?" She asked. He mumbled something about spooky hallways before nodding. They started off down the hall, on high alert.

"_**Who do you suppose this man is?"**_ Toothless asked.

"I don't know, all Gobber said was he had a T-shaped key."

"Well whoever he is; let's hope he's not as powerful as he is sneaky." Astrid said. Hiccup nodded and started to walk forward, when Astrid stopped him.

"What is it?" He asked, annoyed.

"This is too easy." She said. She shot the fireball down the hallway, forming another one as it flew. They saw the entire hallway was lined with trap bolts, with a few proximity mines as well. Hiccup observed the situation.

"Toothless?" He asked. "Can your skin protect me?"

"_**This is electricity Hiccup. My skin won't protect you from the current." **_Toothless informed.

"Guess it's my turn then." Astrid said. She lifted her axe and threw it. She then guided it around the room with telepathy, its spinning blade cutting through the trap bolts. It then returned to her as she started firing fire balls at the explosives. Within a few minutes, the hallway was clear. Astrid smirked at Hiccup and set off.

"Show off." He muttered, following. At first, it was nothing but darkness, Hiccup's dragon eyes leading the way through the shadows of the hallway. Then…

"Do you hear that?" He asked Astrid. She stopped walking, and listened.

"I don't hear anything." She said.

"It's faint." Hiccup said. "It sounds like…hissing."

"_**Hiccup…I sense someone nearby."**_ Toothless informed.

"Huh? I…I don't really…" He started to droop.

"_**Hiccup? Astrid, something's wrong with Hiccup!"**_ He shouted. But she was also starting to go unconscious!

"Sorry Toothless…I…so tired." She mumbled, her eyes closing. The two of them dropped to the ground.

"_**Astrid?! Hiccup?! Get up!" **_

* * *

><p>Hiccup woke up gasping. He looked around and found himself in the library of his home. He sighed.<p>

"That was the craziest dream I'd ever had." He thought to himself. He picked up the book in his lap.

"Mark Twain…Why is it always Mark Twain that does this to me?" He muttered. He stood up, dropping the book on the chair as he gave a small stretch.

"Hiccup, it's almost time to go." His father's voice said.

"Okay, I'll be right out Dad." He said. He fixed his ornate vest and picked up the book to place back in the bookshelf. Afterwards, he returned to the chair, fixing the cushion on it before venturing to the foyer, where his father was waiting. He had on his best suit, and despite a slight shakiness from ADAM withdrawal, he almost seemed like how Hiccup remembered him before his mother passed.

"Now, Hiccup, remember what I said?" He said.

"Be on my best behavior, don't embarrass you in front of your colleagues, and always place the salad fork on the left." He said. His father ignored the sarcasm in his voice, and nodded, giving Hiccup a once over.

"Hiccup, at least take care of that hair before we go. It looks like a bird's nest." He said.

"Be right back." Hiccup said, jogging up the steps to the apartment's bathroom. He entered and immediately went to the sink and cabinet, opening it to take out a comb. He ran it through his hair, quickly tidying up what the chair had mussed up while he slept. As he did, he began to feel strange. Like something was nagging at the back of his head, but he couldn't place it.

"Probably nothing." He said to himself. He took one last look in the mirror, making sure his hair was up to his dad's standard, before reopening the cabinet and placing the comb back inside, shutting the cabinet behind him. He froze. Something else was now in the mirror. A black, reptile, with bright green eyes. It just stared at him. He felt like shouting, but no words came out. He was just standing in shock at the image on his cabinet mirror. He slowly raised his hand, reaching out to it to see if it was just an image. Suddenly, the creature let out a roar! Hiccup yelped and fell back. He scrambled to the door, running down the stairs. His father was waiting for him.

"About time, son. What kept you?" He asked.

"D-Dad, in the bathroom; the mirror! There was…" Hiccup sputtered.

"Son? Are you alright?" His father asked. Hiccup turned to look back at the bathroom upstairs. There was nothing coming after him.

"_Was it just my imagination?"_ Hiccup wondered. He shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine dad." Hiccup stated.

"Good to know." His dad said to him, concern leaving his face. "Now, let's get going. We don't want to be late." With that, they left out the front door, Hiccup grabbing his coat on the way out.

* * *

><p>Amy woke up in her bath. She rubbed her eyes.<p>

"What a strange dream." She said. She looked around her. She was in her bathroom, steam slowly rising from the warm water she soaked in. She sighed.

"Why must I go to this part tonight anyway?" She said to herself. "It's probably just another one of mother's plans to have me meet one of her co-workers' sons."

She stood up, stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel before draining the tub.

"Still, I suppose it would be better than hanging around here all night with nothing to do."

"Amy dear, it's almost time to go. Please, do hurry." Her mother said from behind the door.

"I'll be ready soon, mother." She answered, drying herself. She placed the towel on a rack nearby, and started to dress herself. She had picked out a long, blue gown. She hated wearing dresses, but it was a formal party, so she had no choice. After she dressed, she walked out of the bathroom, and into her own room. She headed over to a vanity and sat on the stool in front of it before taking a hairbrush and brushing her hair. After it was all straightened out, she placed the hairbrush down, and began braiding it. After several minutes of expert weaving, her hair was finally tied in a braid that went down her back.

"Amy?" Her mother called impatiently.

"I'm almost done!" She answered. She quickly stood and left to her closet to take a pair of shoes with a slight heel to them, not that she needed the extra height. She walked back over to her vanity and sat down to place both shoes on her feet. She smoothed out her dress after this, and looked back at the mirror to see if she missed anything with her appearance.

"AAAAAAHHH!" She screamed, flying back. There was a black, scaly beast in her mirror! Her mother opened the door.

"Amy, are you alright? I heard you scream." She asked. Amy looked back at the mirror. Nothing was there anymore.

"…yes…mother…I just thought I saw a spider on the vanity." She lied. Her mother sighed.

"Well, since you are ready, we should be going now." She said. Amy nodded. As they left, she looked back at the mirror. There was still nothing there. She shook her head and walked out of her room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Hiccup and his father arrived at the party, where several scientists were already talking and socializing. His father went off, signing the guest ledger before being greeted by fellow coworkers, leaving Hiccup to wander about the rooms. He entered one, where a table had been set up for finger food. He waltzed over to the table and picked up a plate, starting to place sandwiches on it. His hand was suddenly overlapped by another.<p>

"Oh, sorry." He and another voice said. He looked up to see a girl with blonde hair around his age standing there, in a blue dress.

"Um…you go first." He said.

"No, no you." She said. Hiccup just bit his lip a bit and grabbed a piece of chicken. She grabbed a piece too. They began eating, standing near the table, looking around at the other party goers. Hiccup noticed some of them shaking a bit as they talked, others heading to the bathroom. Hiccup knew why.

"Some party, huh?" The girl said. "So far, it's just been dealing with addiction long enough to talk." Hiccup snapped out of his thoughts.

"I was just thinking that." He said. He looked over at her again.

"Hiccup." He said.

"Then get some water." She replied.

"No, my name is Hiccup." He said. He heard her hold in a laugh.

"Seriously? What kind of a stupid name is that?" She said.

"It's a family thing. My dad's side of the family is Norse, he thought it was appropriate for me." The girl laughed again.

"Amy." She said, reaching her hand out. Hiccup shook it.

* * *

><p>For some reason, Amy felt as though she'd met Hiccup before. But certainly she would have remembered the name, it wasn't that common. Although the name did seem to strike something. She ignored it for now.<p>

"So, who dragged you here?" She asked.

"My dad. He's involved in research or something. I never really pay much attention." He said. "You?"

"My mother. She felt I could find someone here to potentially marry me off to." Hiccup drew back a bit.

"Oh, um…well…awkward." He sputtered.

"I'll say." She said. That feeling was still nagging at her. The stuttering, the name, and now his appearance was starting to seem familiar.

"I'm sorry, but you seem very familiar to me. Have we ever met before?" She asked.

"No, I don't think so." He said. "Why?"

"Have you ever gotten this strong sense of déjà vu? Because that's what I'm feeling right now. It's like I know you from somewhere." Hiccup shrugged.

"Nevermind." She said, placing the dish down. She was about to walk off, when…

"Holy…!" She shouted. The beast from her vanity! It was in the hallway mirror!

"Hiccup, tell me you see…" She started.

"What is it?" He asked, looking in the direction she was. She saw him stare directly at it, with wide eyes.

"What in the…" Hiccup muttered. He suddenly noticed something odd. They were the only ones who reacted. Not only this, but no one seemed bothered by their alarm. They both looked back at the mirror. The thing was gone. They faced each other, questions and freaked out expressions riddling their faces.

"You saw it too, right?" He asked.

"I saw it in my vanity." She said. "I had just finished getting ready to leave with my mother when I saw it in my vanity mirror." She turned to face him.

"And you? You obviously recognized it." She asked. Hiccup gave a slight nod.

"Yeah, I had just finished combing my hair, and after I put the comb away, I saw it in my bathroom mirror. It was just before I left as well…" Hiccup suddenly stopped.

"What?" Amy asked.

"It's just, now that I think about it, I can't remember arriving here." He mumbled.

"Like, you blacked out?" Amy asked.

"Not exactly." Hiccup said. "It's like, I left trough my houses door, and somehow, just ended up right in this room. Like the door had just opened up into another part of my house, only…not."

"You know, now that you mention it…" Amy muttered, now thinking hard as well. "That's what happened with me. I left my bedroom, and then I was just standing here in front of the food-table."

They suddenly felt like they were being watched. They looked around. No one seemed to be watching, but that feeling was still on them.

"We need to go somewhere private. Something's not right here, and we seem to be the only ones who know it." Amy suggested. She grabbed Hiccup arm and began to pull him down a hallway and into another room. There was no one around. Astrid shut the door behind them.

"Okay, so both of us saw that monster, we don't know how we got here, and I seem to have déjà vu about you. Anything else?" She asked.

"No, that pretty much sums up everything." Hiccup said. "I just don't get this. What's happening to us?"

"Well, that creature seems to be a common theme here, so let's work off of that." Amy suggested.

"Okay, um…Well…"Hiccup started. He looked around for a second, then his eye caught something that sparked a thought in his head.

"A dragon." He said, staring at a Ming vase with an eastern dragon design upon it.

"What?" Amy asked.

"It's a dragon. The creature. It has scales; it has wings, heck it has a roar I've never heard before!"

"Okay, so it's a dragon." Amy said. "How does that help?"

"I don't know." Hiccup answered. Suddenly, there was a loud screech at the end of the hallway. They both turned to see something shifting in the darkness of the hallway. Hiccup felt something of nostalgia for the noise, but ignored it, as he paled at what it was. The dragon they saw in the mirror; it was now was sitting at the end of the hall, and it had its eyes set on them!

"The dragon!" He shouted to her. Amy made a run for the door, but something darted passed her, and slammed up against it, blocking their exit. It was the dragon, its scales reflecting water patterns from the nearby window. It began roaring at them. Hiccup and Amy were terrified.

"Run!" Amy shouted. Hiccup was about to follow her, when…

"_**It's a trick!"**_ Hiccup heard a voice behind him. He turned, as did Amy, and stared at the dragon, who was now staring intensely at them as well.

"Did…did you just…talk?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup, be careful." Amy said.

"_**Hiccup…" **_The dragon hissed. Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Y-yes?" He stuttered.

"_**Focus you two. It's me, Toothless. The Splicer we're after, he has trapped both of you within your minds!"**_

"What?" Amy asked. "What do you mean? What Splicer?"

"_**You must remember." **_Toothless told them. _**"You must see past this illusion."**_

Hiccup and Amy began to feel strange, like a part of them was trying to reject their life. Toothless slowly walked up to the two of them.

"_**Now, clear your mind."**_ He said. _**"Hold your hands out and let me help."**_

"What?" Amy asked.

"_**Trust me."**_ Toothless assured her. They lifted their hands, and hesitantly held them out towards Toothless. He slowly lowered his head, then raised it to touch their hands. At once, it was like a blanket had been pulled off of a window, letting light flood in. A cloud seemed to lift from their minds. Hiccup and Amy looked at each other.

"You're…Astrid." Hiccup said. Astrid looked to Toothless.

"Toothless?" She asked. "What happened to us back there?"

"_**The Splicer used a sleeping gas on you, and has used your state of suspension to tap into your minds. He is now feeding off of your thoughts, generating this fantasy world while he does so."**_

"But wait, shouldn't the Cure-all have prevented me from falling asleep?" Hiccup asked.

"_**Usually yes, however, this Splicer seems to have come up with a gas that nullifies the Tonic. Which would lead me to suggest that he also was on the project involving me."**_ Toothless explained. _**"But I suppose he didn't expect me to have a mind of my own, much like Gobber. I was able to hide my mind from his affects by suspending myself in the middle of the link you both share. That is why I appear to you as a third being now."**_

Hiccup scratched his head.

"That's sort of confusing to follow Toothless. What about the Splicer himself?" He asked.

"_**That's just the thing. He has invaded your minds. He is just as much here as you two are. The only thing is, I have just as much an idea of what he looks like as you do."**_

"So, then what's the plan?" Astrid asked. Hiccup rubbed his chin.

"Okay, I have something, but it's going to take a little work." Hiccup said.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>Next chapter should be up in a few not-weeks, which are like weeks, but they have no determined time. I call it: not-time. Don't steal it. Anyway, just a few weeks more until finals, so not much longer.<p> 


End file.
